A Killer's Hearts
by Dengirl
Summary: Sometimes it's better to let sleeping and mad dogs lie...the consequences of The Tears of Forever are starting to show.
1. Chapter 1

**This story also includes Torchwood, Martha Jones and other characters**

_**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**_

_**I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask**_

_**I want to exorcise the demons from your past**_

_**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart**_

_**Undisclosed Desires-**_ **MUSE**

* * *

><p>The convoy of vehicles pulled up to a barrier outside what looked like a normal private hospital.<p>

However, the soldiers that stepped out of the booth carrying weapons would have told the casual observer that this was no normal private hospital.

The soldiers saluted and the barrier was raised and the convoy of cars swept through and disappeared up the long drive.

"I hate it when they turn up, it's not like there's any change."

The other person standing with him sighed. "I know, he should be fine. His injuries have healed and physically he's healthy, but up here," the person tapped their head.

"I hear they're bringing some whizz-kid of a psychologist with them."

"Like that'll help. How much do you want to bet on how long he'll last?"

* * *

><p>Assorted generals, four and three star sat facing a pane of one way glass.<p>

The psychologist was on the other side waiting for the only patient that resided at this hospital.

He was heard before he was seen, not that they could understand what he was saying.

"Is that his own language?" one of the generals asked the doctor that had made the bet with the other doctor.

"We think so, although he seems to have a vast range of languages."

All eyes were focused on the glass when the door to the room was flung open and two oversized orderlies dragged a third person inside and forced him into a chair.

The person snapped his head round and glared at the pane of glass and everyone behind it shifted in their seat.

The psychologist started to speak. "My name is Doctor Marston and I'm here to help you."

The person sitting opposite turned his head back to face Dr. Marston and a grin spread across his face.

"Help me, who say's I need help?"

* * *

><p>Dr. Marston opened the file in front of him, ignoring the unhinged grin on the patient's face.<p>

"Let's see, you have attacked and injured five orderlies, verbally abused six nurses, bitten four doctors and three psychologists. It would seem clear to me that you need help."

"Well, they do keep poking me. Never poke a bear with a sore arse in the arse with a sharp stick, still no harm done."

Dr. Marston said nothing but wrote something in his notes.

"You know, if that file gets any bigger, I'll be able to make a best-seller out of it."

Dr. Marston put his pen down and said. "So...Mister Smith, why don't you tell me why you think it's okay to assault some many people?"

The patient said nothing and if it could be believed he actually seemed bored by it all.

decided that more direct approach, deciding that maybe taking a more authoritative angle might work.

"Mr Smith, pay attention!"

It got the patient's attention all too well.

The patient launched himself over the table and grabbed hold of Dr. Marston. "Don't call me that, that's not my name. My name is the Doctor," he hissed and sank his teeth into Dr. Marston's cheek.

"I've seen enough," one of the General's said, as the patient as dragged away by the two orderlies.

They watched as the patient spat out blood and a fair portion of Dr. Marston's cheek.

One of the audience that was dressed in a suit turned to the two doctors and said. "Either you find a way to cure him. He's no good to us like this. They won't be patient forever, cure him or they will put him down."

* * *

><p>The curses of the patient and the orderlies echoed down the corridor and the two doctors followed, one carrying a syringe.<p>

The two orderlies manhandled him into the padded room and wrestled him to the ground and kneeling on him to keep him down.

The doctor quickly injected the contents of the syringe; even thought they knew it wouldn't knock him out, it sedated the patient enough for themselves and the orderlies to get out safely, especially when the patient was as enraged as this.

One of the orderlies slammed the door and it locked with a hiss or air and seconds later the patient was at the door.

"I'll kill you, kill you all!" he screamed.

* * *

><p>Thousands of miles away in a secret location, three people were trying not to listen to the colourful language that was coming from the office above them.<p>

"I don't a rat's ass about Earth Security. This is Torchwood, we are Earth Security. Tell me where they're keeping him!"

The trio flinched when the phone crashed on the metal floor behind them, closely followed by the person who had thrown the phone.

"Stupid, stubborn, self-important sons-of-bitches!"

Jack Harkness sat down heavily in the empty chair next to Ianto.

"I take it they said no," Ianto said.

"Arrogant bastards, they won't even say they've got him, let alone where he is."

Ianto hesitated before speaking. "There is a way we can find out. It's highly illegal and may not work and it may take some time."

Jack looked at Ianto. "Do it."

* * *

><p>The dinner party was in full swing, guests were happily drinking the fine wine their host had supplied.<p>

The host himself was deep in conversation with several Ambassadors.

"As I was saying, it really is only a matter of getting those papers signed tomorrow and the Foundation will buy the shares in your oil companies and boost your credit ratings."

He was interrupted by someone touching his sleeve and whispering in his ear. He frowned and then smiled.

"If you will forgive me, something unexpected has come up. Please enjoy the party."

He climbed the stair to his private office and closed the door behind him and picked up the phone.

"Are you sure?"

He listened for a few seconds.

"No, the risk is too high. I will deal with from my end. Just make sure you keep him on your radar. If they move him, I want to know."

The host sighed and poured himself a large brandy. He undid his tie and before sitting down removed his white coat.

"Well, well, you finally showed yourself."

* * *

><p>The figure walked into the foyer of the Union Bancaire Privee and shook the snow of his coat.<p>

He walked up to the reception desk and the waited for the receptionist to finish her call.

"How may I help you sir?" she said in perfect English.

"I'd like to activate one of my accounts."

"Do you have you an access card sir?"

The figure handed over a card and she swiped it through the reader and waited until it bleeped before handing it back.

"Thank you, and what account do you wish to activate, Mr. Saxon?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes:I hope you like this story**

Jack and Ianto stepped out of the SUV and Jack eyed the run down house warily.

"Are you sure?" he said, turning to stare at the group of kids that were starting to gather around the vehicle.

Ianto smiled and approached the kids. "Watch the car for us and there's a hundred quid each if it's still here when we get back."

The kids grinned and sat round and on the SUV.

"That's a grand and they still might steal it," Jack said as they walked up to the door.

Ianto shook his head. "They're basically good kids. Nobody's going to touch it," he said as he knocked on the door

* * *

><p>The sound of several locks being opened preceded the actual door opening a few inches to reveal someone not much older than the kids outside.<p>

"Hi, can you tell Xeno that Jones is here."

Jack looked at Ianto. "Xeno?"

"That's his hacker signature. I don't know his real name, just like he only knows me as Jones. But he and his mates are the best hackers outside of official channels. If anyone can hack into the CIA system, it's them."

The door was opened and Jack and Ianto stepped in.

Jack was expecting a scruffily dressed teenager but what he got was someone in his mid-thirties, who was eyeing him suspiciously.

"Who's this?" he asked, looking Jack up and down.

"He's my boss, he's okay."

Xeno nodded. "Come on through," he said and disappeared back in the room he'd come from.

Jack hesitated.

"Trust him Jack," Ianto said.

The room was full of very expensive equipment and there was enough criminal activity to have the occupants of the room locked away and never see the light of day.

"So, you want to hack into the CIA, that'll cost you."

"I have a very deep pocket," Jack said.

Xeno nodded. "Alright, who or what are you looking for?"

Jack could only sit and watch as half a dozen people began the process of hacking into the one of the most protected systems outside of Torchwood.

"If he's in their system, they'll find him," Ianto said

* * *

><p>The executive that had been running the Saxon Corporation since the founder had been declared dead and in the hands of the Official Receiver's stood on the runway.<p>

He had no idea who the mysterious buyer was that had brought the Corporation. Whoever it was must have been as, id not as rich and powerful as Harold Saxon himself.

The scandal that he was having an affair with a mysterious lover, who might have been a man, had enticed him into what the police and the papers, now thought was some kind of suicide pact, had caused the shares in the Corporation to plummet.

So, the Board of Directors in order to save the company had Harry Saxon declared insane (posthumously of course) and produced medical records to prove it.

The private jet came to a halt and the door was opened and when the person stepped out, the executives jaw dropped to the floor.

It couldn't be! It was Harold Saxon and he didn't look too pleased.

He strode over to the executive and grabbed hold of the man's collar. "So, which one of you traitorous weaklings had me declared insane and dead?"

* * *

><p>Jack was getting a headache from watching all the screens. He was about to turn away when of the hackers spoke.<p>

"Whoa, look at this!"

All eyes turned to the big screen and Jack was hoping it was the location of the Doctor.

What he got was a press conference and the excited noise of journalists onto a huge story.

What happened next rocked Jack's world as a very familiar and unwelcome face appeared on the screen.

He heard Ianto's breath catch.

"That's Harry Saxon," Xeno said. "I knew he wasn't dead."

"That's not Harry Saxon, that's someone far more dangerous," Ianto said and looked at Jack.

Jack had gone pale, but his eyes were glinting with cold steel.

"How can it be," Jack whispered. "They burnt him, how can the Master be alive?"

* * *

><p>"I'd just like to say and I quote the words. My death has been greatly exaggerated," Harold Saxon was saying.<p>

Dozens of journalist clamoured to get the first word in.

"Where have you been for the last six months and is there any truth in the rumours that you were having relationship with another man at the time?"

Harold Saxon smiled. "Yes, I am in a relationship with another man, someone whom I love very much. But six months ago myself and my partner whose name is John were kidnapped and forcefully separated. Unbeknownst to the authorities or the board of directors, there were secret negotiations between the kidnappers and a third party for our release. However, the kidnappers took the money and ran with my partner and he is still missing, although I myself of course am free."

Harold Saxon looked straight at the cameras then and said in a voice that oozed emotion.

"If you're able to see or hear this John, I, we will find you. You need to be strong and know that I love you and we will see each other again."

The press room erupted as Harold Saxon left the room.

Once he was away from the press, he dropped his civil manner and snarled at the man who was waiting for him.

"Find him, use all the resources you need. I want him back."

Once the man had left, the Master sat down heavily on the sofa. He felt so tired; being dead did that to you.

He closed his eyes and tried to quieten the drums that were pounding out their constant rhythm. He needed the one thing that could drown out the drums, if only for a little while...he needed the Oncoming Storm...the Doctor, his Doctor.

He wondered if there was anything left of their bond, it was probably useless but it was worth one try.

He evened out his breathing and cast his mind out into the psychic realm...he was right, there was no...

His eyes opened in surprise and he forgot to breathe for a few seconds. A miracle had just occurred...it was faint, barely there, but it was there.

He smiled, the bond was still active.

"Doctor...Si'arila," he breathed.

He wasn't expecting an answer, the bond was too weak for that, or so he thought. So when a soft "Inari" filled his mind he began to laugh.

* * *

><p>The doctors had decided that putting a television in the patient's room might pacify and distract him.<p>

The orderlies didn't care what channel it was on, so they had left on a twenty-four hour news channel.

The patient really wasn't interested in what the stupid little apes were doing; they could all go to whatever hell they believed in.

He couldn't reach the television, so he couldn't rip it off the walls and he had nothing to throw at it.

He tried to close his ears to the constant blah-blah-blah that was the human language.

That was until he heard a voice that he thought he would never hear again.

He stared at the screen, it was impossible...he was murdered in front of him.

But there he was, alive and looking as handsome as ever.

When he heard the words. "I love you and I will find you," his hearts began to fly.

"Master."

He closed his eyes and cast his mind outwards and when he felt it he let out a small gasp.

His hearts began racing and he let out a breathy, "Inari."

The bond was too weak to do anything else and so was he. The drugs they kept filling him with dulled his senses.

But it was enough for him to know that he was alive and looking for him.

He began to laugh and his insane laughter echoed down the halls of the empty hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>

**T****ranslation**

_Si'arila/Inari_- Beloved


	3. Chapter 3

The Master wasn't one for sitting around and doing nothing. Besides finding the Doctor, he had several grudges to attend to. He had no doubt that if he was here, then a certain White Coat was too.

He'd used his own inestimable fortune and hired the best private investigators that didn't mind who was paying them to find him.

He knew it would be difficult, but he could be patient. He wanted to reserve that particular treat for another time; something to give to his lover as a gift. First of all he needed to get his other half back.

His phone rang and broke his thoughts. "What is it?"

"Sir, we've located John."

"Where?"

"A psychiatric hospital in Virginia. He's the only patient...but sir?"

"But what?"

"It's run by the CIA."

The Master scowled.

"Do you want us to go in and take him?"

"No, hold off. I want to be there. Just keep watching."

"Yes sir," the voice said and the phone rang off.

The Master smiled and went to one of the paintings that hung in his private office. He removed it to reveal a safe.

He punched in a code and smiled when the contents were still there. He picked up the laser screwdriver and various other objects.

"So glad I kept a spare."

* * *

><p>Jack was almost sick at the Master's words and he had to get out of the tiny room; he felt like he was suffocating.<p>

He barged past the people that were at the door and fumbled blindly with the locks before stumbling out and vomiting in the weeds.

He was still dry heaving when Ianto came out.

"Jack?"

Jack straightened and leant against the wall, swallowing hard. "How can he? They burnt his body."

Ianto shook his head. "Obviously they didn't."

Jack shot him a look but didn't reply to his statement, but said instead. "Then we really need to find him first. If he gets his hands on him and he's as unstable as Martha said, then God help us."

Ianto turned when the door opened again and nodded as a voice whispered to him. He turned back to Jack.

"They've got something. Not on the Doctor," he said quickly when he saw Jack brighten. "It's the Master, well Harold Saxon. His private jet has gone from Heathrow. It's heading for Virginia and Xenon says there's a psychiatric hospital run by the CIA located there."

Jack moved away from the wall. "Then we have to get there to stop him."

"Jack, he left eight hours ago, he'll be there already."

Jack let out a long breath. "Then we'll have to wait until the CIA comes to us, and they will come to us."

* * *

><p>White Coat couldn't believe that his property had turned up on Earth again; He thought he'd lost him for good.<p>

It had annoyed him when he had lost his property, its mate and the off-spring.

That had been a costly mistake and it had taken him some while to recoup the financial loss.

Now he had the chance to get his property back and this time he intended to make sure that it would remain his property. The deal he had struck with certain parties would guarantee that no-one would ever find them again.

Oh, he had such plans for his property. But for now, all he could do was wait... wait until someone else had done the hard work of finding and rescuing him.

It had been most fortuitous that one Dr Martha Jones had been spotted hurrying across a certain plaza in Cardiff.

Wherever Miss Jones was, he was sure his property would be there or nearby,

* * *

><p>The two soldiers looked at each other when two 4x4's pulled up to the barrier.<p>

"This is a restricted area," one soldier said as the window was rolled down.

"Oh, I know, but I don't take any notice of human restrictions," the man grinned as the two soldiers went down.

The barrier was raised and the two vehicles swept under it and on towards the hospital.

The doctor hurried down the corridor and was met by one of the nurses.

"It's three am, this better be important."

"The patient, he won't settle."

"You could have sedated him."

"We did, but we can't give him anymore without you being here."

The doctor looked into the window of the room. "Why is there blood on the window?" he glared at the nurse.

"He kept banging his head against the glass and since we can't sedate him, we can't treat his injury.

The patient was nowhere in sight. He jumped when the patient appeared and pressed himself against the bloody glass, his injury plain to see.

The doctor turned on the intercom. "Please calm yourself Mr Smith. You'll only do more damage."

"He's coming, he's coming."

"He's being repeating that over and over again," the nurse said.

"It's probably part of his psychosis. I'll up the dose, it'll make him calm enough to handle."

He pointed to the two orderlies. "You be ready to hold him down when I get back."

Five minutes later the two orderlies were struggling with the patient and had the scratches to prove it.

"Hold him still!" the doctor shouted.

It was then that the alarm blared into life.

* * *

><p>The CIA agent on duty at the desk looked up and frowned as the door opened; there were no visitor scheduled for this time.<p>

He didn't have time to ask before he fell to the floor and the party walked past the fallen agent and into the hospital itself.

With the last of his life the agent pressed the panic button.

* * *

><p>The doctor threw the empty syringe away and said to the orderlies. "Move him to level six and don't answer the door to anyone but me."<p>

The orderlies nodded and hauled the patient off the floor and started to drag him away.

One of the orderlies cried out and let go off the patient and crumpled to the floor, closely followed by the other orderly.

The doctor leaped forward to catch the patient but was stopped by a man who hauled him away and threw him against the wall.

"Keep your hands of him, filthy ape!"

The Master turned away from the human and focused on the cowering figure in front of him.

He was shocked at the condition he was in. He was clad only in a pair of boxers and his hair was a mess. He was always on the skinny side, but he looked emaciated.

There was a huge scar done one of his legs, plus more bruises than you could count.

His temper began to rise but he fought it down...well he did until his saw; where those track marks?

He sank to his haunches and spoke gently. "It's me Si'arila."

When he got no response he reached out and touched an arm. He was unprepared for his reaction as he scurried back into the cell and tried to crawl up the padded wall.

He really didn't have time; they would soon have more CIA than they would know what to do with.

He strode into the cell and grabbed hold of the Doctor and pulled him towards him. It was then that he saw that the Doctor's pupils were like pinpoints and his eyes were glassy...he'd been drugged.

"What have they done to you, my beautiful Doctor?"

He placed his hands on the Doctor's temple and closed his eyes. "Sleep now," he whispered and caught the Doctor as he fell forward.

He gestured to one of his men who had the foresight to find a wheelchair and took the Doctor from him and placed him in the chair.

He moved out of the room and went over to the human doctor who was still dazed from being thrown.

He hauled him up and snarled in his face. "What did you give him?"

The doctor shook his head and blinked.

"What did you give him!" the Master roared.

"Heroin, it was the only thing that worked."

The Master snarled and with one swift movement snapped the doctor's neck.

He turned to his second-in-command. "Burn this place and kill anyone that tries to get away."

The Master never even looked back as flames began to light the night sky.

His only thoughts were for the fragile form he now had his arms wrapped around and how he was going to make the whole of the human race pay.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack and Ianto stepped back into the Hub and were instantly pounced on by Gwen and Martha.

"Did you find him?"

"I'm ready to go."

Jack held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa ladies!"

He ducked past them and into the kitchen and poured himself a coffee; anything to take the taste of bile away. He then sat down and looked at the two expectant faces.

It was like looking at a pair of she wolfs, ready to rip anyone apart who dared to hurt one of their own. For a few moments he felt sorry for the Master; but only for a few moments.

"Well?" Gwen said, her arms crossed in that 'tell me or god help you' way.

He sighed. "We think he may be in a CIA run psychiatric hospital."

"Then let's go get him," Martha replied.

"There's one problem and it's a huge one..." He hesitated before speaking, not sure of how to say the words.

Ianto saved him the dilemma. "The Master, he's not dead."

Martha and Gwen gasped.

"How can he not be dead? We watched his cremation."

"If he is then either he had a twin or that was one hell of a face job," Jack sighed and took another mouthful coffee and began telling them about the press conference.

Ianto's mobile rang and he walked away to answer it.

Martha sat down opposite Jack. "They tricked us," she said in a disbelieving tone.

"Yep," Jack said.

"Bastards," Gwen said. "But if he was there than he escaped. Why haven't they got him back?"

"He's Harold Saxon and that tale he span will have the press and the public eating out of his hands. They might want him back, but I don't think they dare try."

Martha sat up suddenly. "If he knows the Doctor's here."

Before Jack could reply Ianto came back into the room. "Jack, that hospital, it just went up in flames. It's all over the news," he said and flicked on the TV.

A few seconds later the phone in Jack's office rang.

* * *

><p><em>"Unconfirmed reports are saying that the hospital, rumoured to be a psychiatric unit used by the CIA was the target of a terrorist attack. We are not being allowed near the actual blaze, but it is believed that at least fifty people have died and there are also unconfirmed reports that there was only one patient in residence at the time. The CIA are denying that the patient was a victim of the fire or was the intended target of the as yet unconfirmed terrorist attack."<em>

Jack was on the phone for a long time and the others sat watching the news. After the report on the fire, it switched to another story that made them all sit up.

"Jack!" the all shouted together.

Jack walked out of his office, phone in hand and looked at the screen. "Yes, I'm seeing it. I call you back."

He watched the screen in silence.

* * *

><p>The Master looked out of the window of his private jet as it came to a halt. He could see the gaggle of journalists and camera crews. He could also see the figures hanging back, he knew exactly who they were and that was why he'd tipped off the news stations that he'd found John as was returning to the UK tonight.<p>

He was still seething...heroin, of all the narcotics they could have used, it had to be heroin. It was an insidious drug for humans, but for Time Lords and Gallifreyans it was disastrous.

Oh, the Time Lords had their own nasty habits, but none were overly addictive; not like human narcotics.

When a team of sociologists had brought back a sample, it had soon become the narcotic of choice. But the effects on Time Lords were unforeseen and by the time the dealers were eradicated and all addicts were treated over five hundred Time Lords and countless ordinary Gallifreyans had died.

But the effects on the Time Lords were the worse. It had triggered unprecedented psychosis and many had committed H'ast Misa in their insanity.

They were the lucky ones; the unlucky ones were empty shells, locked in their own nightmare. Some had become violent and had to be hidden away in secure sanatoriums.

His aide cleared his throat and the Master looked round.

"The ambulance is just arriving sir. Do you want security to remove the press?"

"No, just make sure they don't get any pictures of John."

"Yes sir. Bring the ambulance as close as you can and keep them away from John."

As the door opened, the journalists moved collectively but had to stop when an ambulance pulled up to the steps.

Several tried to move forward but were stopped by policemen and security staff.

Cameras flashed as someone covered in a blanket was carried down the steps and into the ambulance.

As the ambulance sped away, all eyes turned to Harold Saxon as he walked down the steps and stopped at the bottom.

"Is that John!" someone shouted.

Harold Saxon raised his hands to quiet the crowd. "Yes it is John and I would ask that you respect our privacy as he has endured physical and emotional stress. A full statement will be released to the press tomorrow morning, thank you."

With that he climbed into the waiting car and drove off.

He let the mask slip once inside the car and snapped a finger and his aide poured him a large whiskey.

"The ambulance will take him directly to the clinic sir."

"Good, tell the driver to hurry. I want to be there before he wakes up."

* * *

><p>Jack had retreated to his office and had been on the phone ever since.<p>

Everybody looked up when he came out.

"Pack your overnight bags, we're going to London."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Translation

_H'ast Misa_- Ritual Suicide


	5. Chapter 5

The car moved off and out of sight of the press pack and instead of driving away it turned into a private hangar, where a smaller plane had taxied unnoticed as the Master had addressed the press.

"They took the bait sir, they're following the ambulance," his aide said.

"Good," the Master said. "Let's leave before they realise it's a ruse."

They travelled for about an hour before the car turned off the road and swept down a long drive and pulled up to a large house.

The Master downed the rest of his drink and stepped out and went straight up to the rooms he had set aside for the Doctor.

A nurse was bustling round, making sure that her patient was comfortable. She stopped what she was doing and left the room when the Master entered.

He sat on the bed and placed a hand on the Doctor's face and was surprised when he felt him stir and slowly open his eyes.

It pained him to see those expressive eyes take so long to pull themselves open and then to see eyes that should have sparked with such intelligence dulled with the poison of a human drug.

He smiled when those eyes alighted on him and widened in surprise.

"Hello," he said softly.

* * *

><p>The Doctor had fought hard to escape his jailers he had come round, but he was hampered by his injuries. So he had bided his time and let his injuries heal.<p>

But he had been careless and had been caught before he'd even got out of the building. But still he fought them and refused to accept his circumstances.

They were expecting a mad alien, so he gave them one; it wasn't hard, he was mostly there anyway.

But it had back-fired and when he had felt the euphoria that swept through his mind, he knew what they had given him and he panicked.

Every night, how long, he didn't know he'd screamed and fought and begged them not to give him the drug. Every night he lay rigid in terror as things crawled along the wall of his cell and over him until he had no more strength to fight.

Then he began beg them when they did not give him the drug; he had become the one thing he should never become...a slave to addiction.

His world then was one of half-shadows and moments of alacrity and words that had no meaning to him as human after human asked him questions and he answered.

The fear that they wouldn't give what he craved making him cower like a frightened puppy.

Oh, he'd had flashes of rebellion and sometimes he could still taste the bitterness of human blood in his mouth and he screamed his threats of vengeance; but still he was a prisoner, and his only hope was that he would die soon.

But a miracle had happened and he'd heard a voice that sounded like heaven itself. But he dare not give himself hope; for all he knew, it could all be a cruel illusion, brought on by the heroin.

Then he heard the voice again and all it said was 'sleep' and all of his terror and pain fell away.

Then he'd felt something he hadn't felt for so long; a spark, a connection, drawing him out of his peaceful slumber. He tried to open his eyes but they felt so heavy and with supreme effort he forced them open and a face swam into view.

His hearts began to race as he saw who it was and the voice was that voice that he had heard back in his prison.

But this time it was real.

"Hello."

He went to answer but a sudden flash of pain ran through him and let out a gasp.

The hand was back again and the voice spoke again. "Ssh now, sleep...forget," and once more there was peace.

* * *

><p>The trio stepped off the train and headed for national car park.<p>

"They could have at least sent a car for us," Gwen grumbled.

"And we have to go in as cleaners, "Martha huffed as they climbed into the small van

"Need to keep a low profile. We turn up at Number Ten in a limousine, it'll draw attention we don't want. The CIA and the MOD want to keep this under wraps."

"I bet they do...they're so deep in the crap they'll need snorkels," Gwen stated.

Jack laughed and Martha smirked.

They didn't notice the car that followed them.

"Yes sir, we're following them now. Yes, our operative is in place, we will follow them when they leave Downing Street."

* * *

><p>White Coat put the phone down and sat back...yes they definitely were hiding something and he could guess what it was.<p>

Still, he would wait and when they had found his property, then he would strike. He was about to retire when his phone rang.

"What, it's very late?"

"Sir, you need to turn on the news."

White Coat flicked on the TV and his eyes widened, then narrowed. "Well, well, it seems I'm going to have two pretty birds in my cage.

* * *

><p>The Master's sleep was disturbed by nurse shaking him awake.<p>

"Mr. Saxon, he's starting to come down."

He threw on a dressing gown and followed the nurse and he could hear the screaming before he reached the Doctor's room.

He walked in on two of his staff trying to hold him down.

"Leave him!" he roared.

The two men backed off and the Master moved in and grabbed hold of the Doctor.

"Shai mela istrai!" the Doctor cried and clutched at his head.

The Master wrapped his arms around his former lover. "I know it hurts."

"Si innai, ta es heroin," the Doctor whimpered.

The Master held him tighter as he wept. "I'm sorry Si'arila, but I won't."

The Doctor let out a wail and thankfully slipped into sleep.

The Master picked him up and placed him back on the bed and covered him. Sweat was beginning to form on the Doctor's face.

He sighed...this was only the beginning and he knew that there were long dark nights and days ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Translation

_Si innai-_ the pain

_Shai mela istrai_- make it stop

_Ta es heroin_- give me heroin


	6. Chapter 6

Jack stopped the van outside the gates of Downing Street and showed the armed officer his ID.

They never blinked that his ID told them that he had level 10 clearance or that they were dressed as cleaners

He drove through the gates and up to No10 and they were let through and into the reception area.

"Ah, Captain Harkness," a senior aide called as he came down and waited for them to remove the overalls they had been wearing.

"I apologise for the ruse, but it would have alerted our journalist friends if someone wearing a military coat and toting guns turned up in unregistered SUV."

Jack nodded.

"The Prime Minister and Minister of Defence are waiting upstairs and the Director of the CIA is online and waiting for you. "

Martha and Gwen went to follow but the aide stopped them. "Sorry, only those with Level 10 clearance and above allowed."

They went to protest but Jack silenced them and followed the aide up the stairs.

The Prime Minister looked up when the door opened. "Ah captain, please, sit."

"I'll stand if you don't mind. Sir," he said, glaring at the screen.

"The Director was telling me about the incident at one of their facilities."

Jack snorted. "Facilities, try a prison. They took the Doctor and stuck him in an asylum!"

"He's a highly valuable and powerful alien. He was diagnosed as mentally unstable. It was for his own protection," the figure on the screen retorted.

"Protection, my ass!" Jack snapped. "You snatched him when he was injured and I was still dead!"

"Enough!" the Prime Minister bellowed.

Jack fell silent and just glared at the Director on the screen.

"Whatever the reasons, those reasons are now mute. We have a bigger problem as you are no doubt aware of. Now we have two powerful and unstable aliens on the loose."

"Perhaps they'll just leave," the Minister of Defence said.

"Not without transport. I believe you have the Doctor's machine locked away, Captain Harkness."

Jack nodded. "Even if they get to it, there's no guarantee that she'll let them take her."

"This is all if's and buts," the Prime Minister said. "We however have something much more realistic. Director, this is your ball, I believe."

"Unlike you and your so called alien experts, we have found the location of Mr Saxon's private residence. We managed to get someone inside and it turns out the target is there as well. We intend to relieve Mr Saxon of his prize."

Jack's stomach fluttered. "That's a dangerous plan. He's not going to let you do that."

"We have plans to ensure that Mr Saxon does not interfere."

Jack frowned. "Whatever it is, I hope it involves killing him dead, cause' if he isn't, then god help you."

"Actually, Captain Harkness, you are going to be leading the retrieval squad and the CIA are handling Mr Saxon."

* * *

><p>"There doing what!" Gwen exploded. "That's suicide, he'll slaughter them."<p>

Jack shrugged. "That's their problem, I'm just in charge of getting the Doctor back."

"And that's another bag of trouble. He may not want to be rescued," Martha said.

"Whether he wants to or not, he's being rescued. I'll need you two to be at your best."

Martha went to get in the van but Jack grabbed her arm. "Martha, there'll be no room for emotion in this."

"I understand, but what then Jack. Do we let them take him back?"

Jack shook his head. "Not in a billion years, when we get him, we go."

* * *

><p>The Master was irritable and snapped at his staff; it had been an awful night. The Doctor's screaming had kept the entire house awake, but none of the staff would complain; they wouldn't dare.<p>

Three times he'd been in and calmed the Doctor, but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

He stopped outside the door to the Doctor's bedroom, took a deep breath and went in.

For a change he wasn't greeted by a screaming, kicking, biting Time Lord. Instead he was curled up in a corner, his bed clothes scattered around him and the bedside lamp in pieces in another corner.

The Master sighed and silently cursed the humans that had given him that god awful narcotic.

He approached the Doctor and moved the bedclothes away. "The corner isn't the best place to sleep, even for a Time Lord."

"Time Lord," the Doctor hissed in return and pulled the bedclothes back and began to laugh.

It wasn't a pleasant laugh; it had a manic edge to it.

"Time Lord, I'm not a Time Lord. I'm a rat, a rat in a very big cage."

"You are not a rat."

"I am a lab rat."

"No, you are not."

The Doctor moved and was quicker than the Master expected and was in his face in one movement.

"Then give me what I want!" he yelled.

The Master looked into the Doctor's dilated pupils. "No, Si'arila."

The Doctor lashed out suddenly and the Master only just moved out of his reach.

"Don't call me that," he snarled. "If you loved me, you would give me what I need."

"It's because I love, that I can't."

"Then I don't want your love. Te ist shesa!"

The Master drew back at those words. "You don't mean that."

"Shesa!" the Doctor spat and retreated to the corner and turned his back on the Master.

Hurting a little but knowing it was the craving for heroin talking, the Master stood up.

"I have to go into London, urgent business. I won't be back till the morning."

The Doctor was silent and the Master sighed and left.

"Make sure the door is secure after I leave. Do not let him persuade you to let him out."

The Master climbed into his car and drove off, unaware of one of the servants watching from an upstairs window.

"The serpent has left, the nest is vulnerable."

* * *

><p>One of the maids was the first to notice it...smoke.<p>

She followed the smell and placed a hand against the door; it was hot to the touch.

Without hesitation she found the nearest alarm and broke it.

The alarm blared out and a group of figures out in the darkness moved.

* * *

><p>Jack, Martha and Gwen made their way into the house as smoke poured out of open windows.<p>

A figure was waiting for them inside, already wearing a mask.

"This way," the servant said.

As they approached the door, they could hear someone moving around inside.

"Be careful of him," the servant said and then was gone.

Jack looked at the two women. "Ready?"

Martha nodded and checked the hypo-spray and Gwen let out a breath.

Jack leaned back and kicked the door in, startling the person inside, but only for a second.

Only Jack's speed stopped the blur that was the Doctor.

He grabbed the Doctor and twisted him round.

"Doctor!"

He got a hiss in reply and a searing pain when nails raked down his face.

"Martha!" he yelled.

There was a hiss of air and the Doctor fell into his arms.

Jack hefted him over his shoulder. "Not willingly then."

Like ghosts they left the room and disappeared into the smoke and into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

Translation

_Te ist shesa_- You are dead to me.

_Shesa_- Dead


	7. Chapter 7

Ianto had been monitoring the situation from the Hub and when got the word from Jack, he set about his assigned tasks.

One of the cells had been turned into a med room, but it was still a cell, one with deadlock doors and restraints that were Time Lord proof... well they hoped.

An array of instruments and other things that Ianto didn't want to think about were stored away in deadlock sealed containers.

Ianto sighed; the Doctor was going from one prison to another.

Ten minutes later he heard the lift descending and seconds later Jack stepped off with the Doctor slung over his shoulder.

"Jack, hurry, I think he's coming round," Martha said.

Jack nodded and could feel the Doctor starting to tense. He silently thanked Ianto for having all the doors open and he hurried down the steps and deposited the now semi-awake Time Lord onto the bed.

He began snapping the restraints on when he noticed the Doctor's arm...what the hell, were those track marks?

* * *

><p>Before he had time to say anything the Doctor came fully awake and the snarl that left his lips sent shivers down everyone's spine.<p>

The word that followed, although in his own language needed no translation, its meaning clear.

"Va'isha!

The word was directed at Jack as was the blow that connected with Jack's chest. Letting out a huff of air Jack grabbed the Doctor's arm ignoring the gasp of pain he slammed the Doctor's arm down harder than he would ever have done at any other time.

But the Time Lord found a surge of strength and reared up off the table and fell off it and was up and going for the...

"Door!" Jack yelled and it swung shut just as the Doctor reached it and the smack of flesh against flexi-glass filled the air.

The Doctor staggered backwards, crashing into a cart loaded with medical materials; thankfully nothing sharp.

"Calm down, Doctor," Jack said as the Doctor shook his head and started to rise from the floor.

"You want out, don't you?" he said as the Doctor eyed him warily.

"M'ira," the Doctor replied. "Na sies."

Jack remained unmoved by the pleading tone in the Time Lord's voice. He once again noticed the marks on the Doctor's arm.

His temper rose, had the Master been drugging the Doctor?

* * *

><p>The Doctor was speaking again.<p>

"Ta es heroin."

Did he just say heroin? His temper nearly boiled over; he was going to kill the Master.

If the Doctor was an addict, then the last thing he would give him would be the poison he was addicted to.

Jack looked straight at the Doctor and shook his head.

The Doctor's face clouded. "Ta es heroin!" he screamed and lunged for Jack.

Jack reacted on instinct and dodged to one side and as the Doctor whipped round Jack caught him and wrestled him to the ground and with a sinking heart got a choke-hold on him and slowly, painfully slowly cut off the Doctor's oxygen supply and only released him when he slumped into unconsciousness.

He picked him up and lay in on the bed. He was sorely tempted to put the restraints on, but the Doctor might damage himself further.

It was only then that he could really look at the Doctor. Now he could see it, the dark sunken eyes, and a body that had never held much weight now more skeletal than ever.

He sighed, this meant that the Doctor would either be coming down or was already coming down. He knew what it meant, he'd seen friends suffer and not always survive the crippling effect of heroin and the agonies of those that had managed to kick the evil drug.

He had no idea what it would be like for a Time Lord, but he knew it would probably be hell.

He placed a hand on face and frowned. He was sweating but he felt cold; it was beginning.

He covered the Doctor with all the blankets and pushed a stray hair off his forehead.

"We'll get through this, I promise," he whispered.

* * *

><p>The Master stood looking at the burnt-out remains of the house.<p>

He didn't give a stuff about a house that was five hundred years old.

The only thing he cared about was a nine hundred year old Time Lord, who was out there somewhere in the throes of heroin withdrawal.

He had a pretty good idea as to who had taken him. Rassilon help them he thought; not because of what he would do when he found out where they were hiding, but what the Doctor would do to them in his desperation to get what he wanted.

* * *

><p>"He's what!" Gwen exclaimed.<p>

"Heroin," Jack repeated.

"But how? He's not human," Ianto replied.

"It's possible," Martha said. "He did say that they had a huge problem one time on his planet with a drug problem. Perhaps it was heroin. From what you described, it sounds like the right withdrawal symptoms."

"Is it going to be bad?" Gwen asked.

Martha nodded and brought up a list of symptoms: Dilated pupils, Goose bumps, Watery eyes and runny nose, Excessive yawning, Loss of appetite, Tremors, Panic attacks, Nausea, Muscle cramps, Insomnia, Stomach cramps, Diarrhoea and vomiting, Shaking, Chills and profuse sweating, Irritability.

"And that's just the physical problems. The potential mental and emotional symptoms are as many as you want to count. I have no idea how many of these are going to affect him or how badly. He's not human and it's not like I can ask a Time Lord doctor."

They all looked at the screen at the still out of it Time Lord.

"Then we do what we always do," Jack said. "Cope."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes<strong>

**Translation**

_Va'isha_- Gallifreyan curse word

_M'ira_- Please

_Na sies_- I need

_Ta es heroin_- give me heroin


	8. Chapter 8

Gwen had volunteered to take the first watch. She sat looking at the figure inside the cell from the monitor.

Only Jack or Martha, accompanied by Jack were allowed anywhere near the Doctor. She could see why; the deep scratches on Jack's right cheek attested to that.

She looked away for a second, just to finish her coffee. When she looked back, she jumped as the Doctor was now standing and staring right into the camera.

She felt sweat break out on her forehead; it was like he could see her, but she knew that wasn't possible...was it?

She got her answer a few moments later.

"Left you in charge has he?" the Doctor's voice filtered through the speakers. "That's unfortunate."

Gwen suddenly felt dizzy and she shook her head.

"I need you to let me out," the Doctor's voice said.

She frowned, it seemed like he was inside her head. His voice was soft, persuasive and she found herself wondering where Jack had put the code to the lock on the cell.

"That's it...find the key...let me out."

She moved to Jack's office and opened the door; now, where would he keep a code?

She was about to put her hand on the safe on the wall when a voice said.

"What are you doing?"

As if some spell was broken she stopped and blinked and the dizziness returned and the room began to whirl.

A pair of strong arms caught her and guided her to a chair.

Jack's concerned filled eyes gazed into hers.

"Jack...what?" she said.

* * *

><p>Jack frowned and then scowled when he entered the Hub...where was Gwen?<p>

Then he heard sound coming from his office and he knew. Quietly and quickly he moved up the steps and stopped when he found Gwen, her hand reaching out for the safe.

"What are you doing?" he said and had to move quickly when she started to keel over.

He guided her to a chair and looked into her eyes. They seemed unfocused and a look of confusion crossed her face.

"Jack...what?" she'd said.

"Stay," he said and moved back out into the hub and stopped to glance at the monitor.

The Doctor was staring right into the camera and was smiling, as if to say 'next time.'

It was there and then that Jack realised he needed more help. Someone who would not be swayed by the Doctor.

He told Gwen to go home and sat at the monitor, watching the Doctor, who had now retreated to a corner of the cell.

He was shouting and seemed to be lashing out at something only he could see. Jack's heart sunk...this was only just beginning and already the Doctor was suffering.

With a sigh he picked up the phone and dialled.

* * *

><p>White Coat put the phone down and smiled. So his property was with Torchwood and one Captain Harkness had requested the help of a specialist.<p>

Here was an opportunity to get a man inside and he knew who he could use.

Ianto walked across the plaza, juggling bags of shopping and paperwork. He failed and dropped a bag.

"Here, let me help," a voice he recognised said.

He looked up and smiled. "Doctor Stoneleigh, what are you doing here?"

Doctor Stoneleigh smiled back. "Your captain called, needs my help with a certain person."

The sound of someone clearing their throat made them turn.

"Ah, yes. This is Alan Stevens, my all-round everything and don't look so worried, he's got UNIT clearance. Never wanted an assistant, but they insisted."

Ianto nodded to the man standing just behind Doctor Stoneleigh. He noted the smart suit and the well-groomed appearance and the intelligent glint in the man's eyes. He seemed okay, but why did he feel uneasy.

He shook the feeling off and shook the man's hands.

"Help the man with his bags Stevens," Doctor Stoneleigh said. "Now, Mr Jones, tell me what's going on. I can't wait to meet the captain again."

They walked across the plaza, unaware of another set of eyes watching them.

* * *

><p>The Master watched as Ianto Jones and two unfamiliar people walked across the plaza.<p>

So, they were keeping him in at Torchwood...how convenient, but inconvenient for him. He couldn't launch a full on assault...he had to be smarter than that.

He would wait; they would get desperate soon as the Doctor would cause chaos. He didn't doubt that he would try to escape and they would drag him back.

Then he would step forward and offer his help...better to work from the inside that force you way in from the outside.

He so wanted to get the Doctor back, his Oncoming Storm. He wanted the drums in his head drowned out by the rage of the Storm. He wanted to leave this cursed ball of mud; wanted to go back to the stars and take his bond-mate with him.

* * *

><p>Jack greeted Doctor Stoneleigh with a smile and a hug. He shook his assistant's hand, sizing him up as he did.<p>

"Good to see you again. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

Doctor Stoneleigh nodded. "Agreed, but sometimes lady fate thinks otherwise. Before I see our patient, I need Stevens here to see his charts, he has more experience with substance abuse than I."

Jack looked at the man standing quietly next to Doctor Stoneleigh. "Experience with alien or human."

"Both actually, gained a first in medicine, pharmacology, toxicology at Cambridge and wrote a paper on the effect of addictive substances. Interned at Castle Craig Hospital before being recruited by UNIT two years ago. You may have read my report on the Galtrassi Incident."

Jack nodded. "That was you, nice work, very impressive. Okay," he said and handed him a file.

* * *

><p>Martha was watching the Doctor. Jack had told her about Gwen and what had happened.<p>

But the Doctor she was see now wasn't capable of anything. He was curled up in a ball, shivering violently.

He'd been sick, but there was nothing she could do until Jack returned and opened the door.

Her heart ached for what the Doctor must be suffering and she flinched as he uncurled and began retching again.

This time her worry turned to panic as blood not bile came from the Doctor's mouth.

She hit the intercom and yelled. "Where the hell is Jack!"

"He's busy," Gwen said.

"To hell with busy, tell him to get his arse down here...now!"

She turned back to the cell and froze...the Doctor was still...too still.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_**Castle Craig is a well respected Drug and Alchol Rehab facility on the Scottish Borders.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Short chapter, longer chapter next time..._

"Jack!" Martha screamed into the intercom and seconds later the sound on many feet came through the door.

Her panic was reaching overload as the door was thrown open and Jack and two men she didn't recognise burst in.

Her anger took over. "Get this door open!"

Jack looked over at the cell and paled and spoke aloud. "Harkness, Delta Nine Six Eight, clear."

Martha was in first and she immediately felt for a pulse; it was barely there.

Another pair of hands appeared, it was one of the men that had come in with Jack.

"He's not breathing, can't use CPR...intubate."

Martha looked at Jack. "Intubator, Jack."

When Jack hesitated, she yelled. "Intubator!"

Jack moved then, galvanised by her anger and yanked open a drawer.

He then found himself propelled out of the way as Martha, Doctor Stoneleigh and his assistant worked on the Doctor.

* * *

><p>Martha glanced over and saw that the two men seemed to know what they were doing, so she concentrated on readying the intubator.<p>

"Hold his head back," she said to the older of the two and started to insert the intubator, when the Doctor tensed under her hands and began to gag on the tube.

She quickly removed it and the Doctor heaved in a breath and instantly began to struggle.

"Calm down, Doctor," she said, just about avoiding a flailing arm. "You'll hurt yourself."

She smiled as he stopped struggling and a pair of dull but definitely alive eyes stared back at her.

"Hello," she said, looking into his eyes, trying to read what was going on behind them.

The Doctor closed his eyes and his faced creased in pain. He arched his back and grabbed hold of Martha's hand.

"Si innai, shai mela istrai! Na sies heroin!" he cried.

Martha didn't understand the words but she could hear the pain in his voice. She shook her head

"I'm sorry, I can't give you that."

The Doctor's eyes shot open and the madness in them made the trio step back and when he spoke, it was with a snarl, showing no sign of any pain.

"Human bitch, I'll snap your scrawny ape neck!"

Martha back away as he lunged for her and was pushed out of the way as Jack stepped in.

He grabbed the Doctor's arm and twisted.

"Try that trick again and I'll chain you like a dog," he snarled. "Everyone out!"

He held onto the Doctor's arm, twisting it when he tried to move.

"Te es ni crita, valissa!" the Doctor snarled at Jack.

Jack's eye widened then narrowed. "I'll forgive you that. You would never say that if you were in your right mind."

"Vatesha!" the Doctor yelled and Jack let go of him and hurried out of the cell and it locked with a hiss behind him.

He moved out of view of the Doctor and sank to the floor, the words the Doctor had said in Jack's own language had hurt.

* * *

><p>The Doctor watched until Harkness had disappeared. He knew the insult would hurt him, but he didn't care.<p>

His little ruse was worth the pain of bring up blood; he had what he wanted. Now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**Translation**

_Te es ni crita, valissa_- Boeshane insult regarding one's parentage.

_Vatesha_- Mongrel


	10. Chapter 10

The Hub was quiet after the tension of earlier and Jack's lecture on falling for the Doctor's so called helpless routine had left everyone sitting in an awkward silence.

They had drifted apart and started doing the day to day tasks of running a secret alien- hunting company.

The morning drifted into afternoon and there was a sense of unease that lay heavy in the air.

The Doctor had been quiet since his little deception, but anyone who looked at the monitor could see that he was suffering.

They wanted to help, but Jack had barred anyone but himself from entering the cell.

* * *

><p>Doctor Stoneleigh looked up from his paperwork when his assistant Stevens knocked.<p>

"Sir, may I make a request?"

"Go on," Doctor Stoneleigh said.

"I know that Captain Harkness has banned any of us from direct contact with the Doctor. But I feel he is missing an important trick."

"How so?"

"Well. The Doctor needs someone to trust and since he isn't likely to trust you or the Captain Harkness' team, I could be that person. We need to gain his trust or he'll just revert back to the mentally unstable condition he was in before he was given heroin, and judging by what I've read, we really don't want a psychotic, all- powerful alien who can control time on our hands."

Doctor Stoneleigh thought for a second. "Maybe you're right. I'll talk to Jack in the morning."

"Thank you, I'll just and get some things that I'll need, just in case the captain agrees."

He let himself out of the Hub and walked across the plaza before making a call.

"I'm in sir and you might find this an interesting development. Your property has an addiction...yes sir, Im on my way to purchase some now. Yes sir, I will inform you as soon as I manage to get him on our side. Thank you sir," he said and rang off.

He moved off and into the less salubrious part of Cardiff to get what he needed.

When he returned the Hub was quiet. It was devoid of any life aside from Captain Harkness who had retreated to his quarters.

He looked round, just to make sure that no-one had stayed late and with a quick glance at the hatch where Captain Harkness slept, he slipped down the steps and into the cell area.

* * *

><p>The Doctor had never known such pain...well he had, but never pain in his guts as well in his head; in fact his whole body ached and craved for the sweet bliss of heroin.<p>

He scowled when he thought about the human's refusal to give him what he wanted...well in that case he would escape and find it himself.

They had forgotten he was an excellent mimic and Captain Harkness' voice rang out.

"Harkness, Delta Nine Six Eight, clear."

There was audible hiss and then a click as the door opened.

He was about to go through it when the door to the cells opened. A sense of perverse curiosity made him stop; perhaps he could have a little fun before he escaped.

He was expecting one of Harkness' little helpers but was surprised to see someone different.

He watched silently as the man closed the cell door and moved over to his cell and appraised him silently.

"I don't appreciate being stared at like a fish in a bowl," the Doctor said.

The man looked the Doctor up and down. "You don't look like an all powerful Time Lord."

The Doctor smiled, despite the gnawing pain in his stomach and the bone-deep ache. He took in a deep breath to steady the pain and he caught a familiar scent.

"You have something I want," he said, his voice low and soft.

The man put his hand in his pocket and took a package.

The Doctor stared at the package; a hungry light came to his eyes.

"You want this, don't you? Pity, you're locked in there and I'm out here...but you can have it if you agree to what I'm about to ask."

"Oh, I don't think so," the Doctor replied and pushed the door open.

* * *

><p>Stevens thought he had the advantage on the alien in the cell and was already counting the money into his account.<p>

He was sure that the alien's addiction would be sufficient to bring him onto his side and gaining the trust of the others would follow quickly. He had told his employer that he would have the subject out within twenty-four hours.

So when he had stood in front of the cell and held the package up and had seen the look in the alien's eyes, his confidence grew.

What he didn't expect was for the door to the cell to open and find himself struggling for breath.

"I'll take that," the alien said and took the package. "I won't kill you as you brought me a present, but that doesn't mean I won't hurt you."

* * *

><p>The Doctor looked down at the limp form of the man who he'd just thrown into the wall and shrugged.<p>

He needed some clothes and the man was just about the same height as him. Oh well, needs must he thought.

He dressed quickly and pocketed the precious package; he resisted the temptation to use as he had to escape...find somewhere quiet so he could stop the pain and the nightmares.

He was careful as he climbed the steps, keeping his face away from the cameras. He had to stop as a violent tremor ran through him and he shuddered...he really needed that fix.

He thanked the gods that the place was empty, but he knew he could not get out the usual way. But he'd been here before and he knew of another way.

* * *

><p>Jack stirred as the distance clang of something metallic echoed around the Hub, but he just turned and went back to sleep.<p>

Well, he did for a few minutes until something made him wake up.

He sat up, not sure of what it was.

He got up, dressed quickly, the sick feeling in his stomach increasing...something was wrong, but what?

It was only when he looked at the monitor he knew what was wrong...the Doctor was gone!

He quickly scanned the other cameras and the Doctor was nowhere in sight and the Plaza was quiet.

Where the hell...?

It came to him in a flash of memory...the sewer.

He sprinted to the small pool, ignoring the creature that crooned at him. The sewer lid was off and lying to one side.

He jumped down and stopped; he had no idea which way the Doctor would have gone and it was too dangerous to go after him alone.

He let out a cry of frustration and kicked the water, caring not if it splashed him.

* * *

><p>The sewer was cold and wet and smelly, but he didn't care; he cared only for the precious liquid in the needle he placed against his skin.<p>

He grimaced as it broke his skin, but minutes later he didn't care as all the pain and the nightmare images faded and the euphoria of sweet bliss replaced it.


	11. Chapter 11

_The Master has the Doctor back and the universe is about to become a less friendlier place..._

The Master watched from his hotel room as Martha Jones and Gwen Cooper ran across the plaza...something was up and he had a pretty good idea as to what it was.

He hadn't tried to connect with the Doctor through their bond, not since the Doctor had told him he was dead to him. But that may have changed if Thete had escaped; so it was worth a try.

He sat down on the bed and closed his eyes and went deep into his own mind and sought out the faint gold and silver thread that was their bond.

"Thete, "he called out, expecting another rebuttal.

"Kosch, is that you?" the reply came back.

The Master's hearts soared, there was so much affection in the reply that he knew he hadn't abandoned him. Then he frowned as he felt something else touched his mind...no, oh no.

"Si'arila, who gave you the heroin...was it Torchwood?"

He couldn't help a flash of anger and he felt Theta recoil slightly and quashed his temper.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "But if you don't stop using, you will die and I don't want that. I've only just found you again. Speaking of that, where are you?"

"A sewer...it's cold and wet and it smells and there are rats," Theta replied in a voice that sounded like a frightened child.

"Which sewer?" the Master asked.

"Under Torchwood," the Doctor replied and his voice took on a mournful tone. "Help me Inari...I don't want this anymore...it burns."

The Master let out a gasp as their connection was severed abruptly. He grabbed his coat and flew out of his room.

* * *

><p>"Torch-bloody-wood!" he cursed as he sloshed along the sewer, not wanting to think about what was staining his expensive suit. "Someone is going to get a big dry-cleaning bill."<p>

He stopped when he heard something other than the sound of dripping water and the squeak of rats.

Someone was crying and he knew who. He shone his torch in the direction of the sound and hurried over.

Hunched in a ball was the Doctor, filthy water soaking his clothes and to the Master's disgust, rats were crawling over his legs.

"Get away, filthy vermin!" he spat and let off a burst from his laser screwdriver and let out a 'hah' of triumph when one of then went up in a furry fireball and the other scurried for the safety of darkness.

He was distracted from his rat hunt by the Doctor, who said in a small voice. "Koschei?"

The Master was at his side in a hearts beat. "Thete, I'm here," he said softly and grimaced when he saw how filthy and ill the Doctor looked.

"I want to go home Koschei," he said.

"I'm taking you there."

"No...I want to go home...to Gallifrey."

The Master stopped breathing for a second, before pulling the soaked, filthy Time Lord to his chest.

"My poor broken Doctor...I'll fix you."

He took out his phone." Bring the car, wait outside the hotel."

* * *

><p>Jack scoured the plaza in the vain hope of seeing the Doctor. He'd sent Ianto and Gwen into the drug-dens, just in case he'd gone there to try and get a fix.<p>

Doctor Stoneleigh and Martha were looking after his assistant Stevens who had taken a good beating from an angry and desperate Time Lord.

Jack's heart sank to his feet as he got negative answers from his team...the Doctor had gone to ground and there was no way he was going to be found.

He told Gwen to contact the police and warn them that if he was spotted, they were to contact Jack. He would contact UNIT himself and take the flak.

He alone was responsible for the Doctor and he alone would bring him in.

* * *

><p>"For a skinny thing, you weigh a tonne," he grumbled as he struggled into his room and closed the door with his foot.<p>

He wrinkled his nose as the smell of sewers and sweat. "Shower for you," he grunted as he hefted the Doctor onto the bed.

He quickly stripped the other Time Lord, once more taking in the way too skinny form and the sunken eyes.

He was going to let the Doctor come down and off heroin without intervention, but things had changed and he would have to do it the fast and cruel way; the much more dangerous way.

But first...a clean Time Lord was much better than sewer rat; especially if he was going to share a bed with him. He undressed and hauled the unresponsive Time Lord up.

"Come on Theta," he said.

He was almost finished washing him, when the Doctor started to come to his senses. The Master felt a tremor run through him; he was coming down.

The tremor turned to shivering and then to shaking and the Master held him tight as his muscles went into spasm.

The Master knew he couldn't wait and with a sad smile he placed his forehead against the trembling Doctor.

"I'm sorry Si'arila," he said and forced his way into the Doctor's mind and with cold precision found the area of the Doctor's mind he wanted and with a callousness he really didn't feel he put it to sleep and wove his own commands inside it.

The Doctor collapsed like a broken puppet and the Master knew that the next few days would be awful; but so much was at stake.

He carried him out of the shower and laid him on the bed and covered him. He dressed and lay down next to him.

"We will get through this Si'arila and then we'll find your TARDIS and leave this cesspit of a planet."

The morning came as a welcome relief for the Master, the sun lightening the room. The Doctor had been crying out and convulsing all night and had finally lapsed into a disturbed sleep.

He really hadn't wanted to use this method as the potential damage could be far worse than the drug itself.

It had been discarded by his own people as too dangerous as almost half those treated died and the other half went irrevocably mad. But he needed the Doctor to stop craving the heroin and to do that he had to supplant it with another craving.

So he used something that would give both of them pleasure and he could not wait for his Oncoming Storm to return.

Oh, it would be wonderful...the Time Lord Vainglorious and the Time Lord Victorious once again burning across time.


	12. Chapter 12

_He's back and time is running out for Jack_

Jack's patience was wearing thin; he watched what there was of the security footage and really wanted to tear in Doctor Stoneleigh's assistant.

What the hell was he playing? Did he think his orders didn't apply to him? And how the hell did a door that was supposed to be voice only activated open?

But his major question was why the hell was he offering the Doctor the one thing he shouldn't?

Another hour went by before Doctor Stoneleigh stepped out of the med-room.

"Well?" Jack said.

"He's a bit banged up, but he'll live. But before you go in a give him some more bruises, let me explain."

Jack listened and shook his head at the crazy idea. "Did he really thing he could befriend the Doctor by offering one shot of heroin? He really has no idea who he's dealing with. Has he read the other files? Does he know how unstable the Doctor has been?"

"He has dealt with addicts before," Doctor Stoneleigh said in his assistants defence."

"Human maybe, perhaps a few aliens, but never a Time Lord. I can excuse him that ignorance, but I can't excuse him for somehow opening the cell door."

"He didn't, he said the Doctor pushed the door open."

Jack frowned and then a look of realisation came over him. How could he have been so stupid?

"That's why he put on the wounded-bird trick. He wanted to hear my voice giving the code. I'd forgotten how good he is at imitating people."

"That is by the by now," Doctor Stoneleigh said. "We have a heroin- addicted alien on the loose and in need of a fix."

* * *

><p>The Master held down the snarling Doctor. Any other time he would enjoy the bites and scratches he'd received; but now was not the time for lust.<p>

The side of the Doctor wasn't engaging in rough foreplay; this side was trying to kill him.

This side was beyond psychotic and was the baser side of a Time Lord; a mere animal, fighting to escape what it perceived as a threat.

"Ssh now, Si'arila," he whispered and managed to get his hands on the Doctor's temples and once again flooded his confused mind with thoughts of sleep.

Once he was sure the Doctor was sleeping he got off the bed and went into the bathroom.

He examined his face and hissed as he dabbed the newest bite mark. He examined the other marks that were nearly healed and the fading bruises where the Doctor had caught him with powerful blows.

He smiled and promised himself that he would remind Victorious of these when he returned.

One more night, he thought, one more night and he would be back...his Storm, his glorious Chaos, the one who could drown out the ever presence drums.

* * *

><p>Jack knew he would have to make this call, but he had been putting it off for as long as he dare.<p>

He didn't flinch when he got the ear-roasting he expected from the Minister of Defence.

"First of all you sneak away with a dangerous alien, when you should have handed him over to us. Now you tell me he's escaped you high security cells and has disappeared. This will not do Captain. You have forty-eight hours Captain Harkness and then the MOD will take over and if he can't be caught, he will be killed."

Jack said nothing and put the phone down and his heart sank right to his feet; forty-eight hours? How was he going to find the Doctor in two days?

* * *

><p>White Coat knew that his man inside Torchwood had failed; his spies within the MOD had told him.<p>

His property had escaped and had gone to ground; but if he was still addicted, then he would surface eventually and then he would have him.

* * *

><p>The Master weathered another night of violence directed at him and had held the Doctor while he screamed and cried as whatever nightmare images haunted his sleep.<p>

He waited and waited and then after hours of tears, there was silence and the Doctor began to tremble, every muscle in his body fired at once and it looked like he was vibrating with suppressed energy.

The tremors stopped as quickly as they had started and he was still.

He let out a groan and began to stir.

The Master moved up the bed and held his breath as the Doctor's eyes opened.

He smiled as he saw the swirl of a golden storm in those eyes and then grinned when the golden swirl was replaced by black...cold wonderful obsidian black.

"Hello," he said.

The smile he got in return was as welcome as the sun over the Mount of Perdition on a winter's morning.

"Hello," the Time Lord Victorious said.


	13. Chapter 13

_Slight smut...nothing graphic_

The Master inhaled sharply as a hand ran over a nearly healed bite.

"You say I bit you here," a low silky voice whispered in his ear and he shivered...that voice, it sounded like cream pouring into coffee.

He nodded dumbly and shuddered as lips softly kissed the wound.

"And what would you say if I bit you again?"

The Master tensed and then hissed as teeth grazed the tender skin. "Stop it," he said.

He got a low chuckle in response and the owner of voice moved away. Dark eyes looked at him, unreadable in the semi-darkness.

"Frightens you, doesn't it? Not being in control."

The Master sat up and stared at the figure at the end of the bed. "Frightened, me? Is there someone else in the room?"

The figure opposite laughed. "I suppose you could say I'm worth two people."

"I thought vanity was my thing," the Master replied.

"So it is, then what am I?"

The Master moved down the bed and placed a kiss on the other person's lips. "You are the Storm that will burn its way across this blighted universe. You are war, you are chaos, you are misery and suffering."

"Am I a demon then?" the figure frowned.

The Master put a hand on the figure's face. "No, no...you are an angel, an angel that will show them the error of their ways."

"They'll fight me then?"

"Some don't like to lose their freedom, but I know you will defeat them. Your name ensures it."

The figure sighed. "My name, say it again."

The Master leaned in once more and whispered in the figures ear. "Victorious."

The word elicited a growl from the figure and the Master smiled...it was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

><p>Jack had pulled in every marker and Gwen along with one of her police friends had made 'visits' to known drug-dealers.<p>

The news was unwelcome as the Doctor might as well have not existed; he had to be somewhere.

The image of the Doctor lying somewhere suffering the effects of withdrawal without his help filled his mind; worse the images of what depths the Doctor might sink to in order to get his next fix.

He looked at the clock; eight hours had passed already and he didn't have a lead, not one.

He wouldn't panic, not yet but the thought of the Doctor being gunned like a rabid animal froze his heart.

He had to be somewhere.

With a sigh he looked at the clock again and took another gulp of strong coffee. In the morning he was going to question Doctor Stoneleigh's assistant.

* * *

><p>The Master wiped the blood from his mouth and grinned; that bite would scar, for a while anyway.<p>

The growl that came from the other side of the bed told him that he would pay for that.

"Sisha!" Victorious snarled and lunged for the Master and the Master growled back.

He caught Victorious by the arms and flipped him so that he was underneath him.

"You may be Victorious, but in the bedroom I am the Master."

Victorious grinned and tensed, making the Master tighten his grip more; painfully so.

"You like that, don't you, the pain?"

"Ni'ala," Victorious hissed when the Master dug his nails into the flesh of his arms.

"Isri!" the Master hissed back and took his Storm.

He stared into obsidian orbs and revelled in the fire-storm he saw deep inside them as he rode the Storm.

He laughed as he spent himself, eyes still locked on the other's eyes and all he saw was Victorious staring back at him.

Hours later he lay in the darkness, arms wrapped round his prize.

Oh, what plans he had...the universe and this planet had no idea of the storm that was coming their way.

* * *

><p>Morning came with a stream of sunlight and Victorious woke and found himself alone. With a scowl he padded towards the bathroom.<p>

He closed the door and locked it, before looking in the mirror.

Obsidian black eyes stared back at him and he leaned closer and saw the fire whirling in the back of them.

The Doctor was dead...long live the Time Lord Victorious.

He smiled and admired the features that belonged to this incarnation...he would make good use of the good looks; sometimes a snake had to hypnotise its prey.

He showered, dressed and went to find the Master.

He was coming down the stairs when a man, possibly a butler by the way he was dressed appeared at the bottom.

"Where is the Master?" he asked.

"The Master has gone into the city on business. He has left instructions with me to tell you that he will be back tonight. You have the run of the house and the estate, but you are not to go outside the gates."

Victorious frowned and then snorted; no-one told him what to do.

He walked out of the house and marched down the drive, towards the huge iron gates. A sudden twinge in his head made him stop.

He rotated his neck, thinking that there were a few kinks after last night. He started walking again, ignoring the dull ache at the base of his skull.

He approached the gates and the dull ache became a pain. He hissed at the pain and went to touch the gates and fire seared through his head.

Ten minutes later he came to, with a head that felt like it had been crushed in a vice. He climbed to his feet and stared at the gates and overwhelming fear ran through him and he backed away and the pain in his head receded.

Relief flooded him and he walked back to the house.

He found himself in the Master's office and there were several phones. He scrolled through the numbers in the memory and found a certain number. A malicious grin crossed his face; he knew how to amuse himself.

* * *

><p>Ianto was busy sorting the files that Doctor Stoneleigh had requested, when the phone rang.<p>

"Torchwood."

"So formal, pretty boy," a voice he never wanted to hear said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

Translation

_Sisha_- Bastard

_Ni'ala_- Master

_Isri-_ Slave


	14. Chapter 14

_He's out and without a leash..._

Ianto dropped the files he was carrying, which drew the attention of Jack and Doctor Stoneleigh.

With a shaking hand Ianto pressed the speaker button and the Doctor's voice rang out.

"Are you still scared of me, Mister Jones? You shouldn't be. I never damage my toys...well, not so badly that they can't be fixed."

Ianto went to speak but Jack interrupted.

"If you want to talk, talk to me, not the staff."

"Well, if it isn't the freak. We have unfinished business you and I."

The threat in the Doctor's voice was plain for all to hear, but Jack wouldn't allow it to rattle him.

"You sound well, managed to get a new supply have you?"

"I don't do that anymore," the Doctor's voice hissed. "He saved me."

Jack faltered then and a feeling of dread passed over him. Which one had him? Which of the two evils that had haunted him now repossessed him?

"Who saved you?"

He got his answer but not in the way he expected.

There was an ear-splitting squeal and the phone went dead.

The hum of the disengaged line echoed round the Hub.

"Well, that was unexpected," Doctor Stoneleigh said, breaking the silence. "At least he's alive."

* * *

><p>Victorious dropped the phone as pain shot through his head, but this time he didn't black out; this time he rode it out.<p>

He inhaled sharply and squeezed his eyes shut and focused on it. As the pain subsided, his eyes snapped open and they blazed with fury.

How dare he!

With a snarl he reached inside his own mind and saw what the Master had done. He tore it away with a look of disgust on his face.

Did he think he could control him...like some disobedient puppy dog?

Then he could think again.

He didn't need the Master...he could cause his own chaos.

He left the office and made for the door and when the butler tried to stop him, he pushed him to one side with a snarl.

He reached the gates and with some trepidation stepped through them and when he found himself still standing, he grinned and began walking along the road.

* * *

><p>He'd been walking for about twenty minutes when the sound of a vehicle slowing down stopped him.<p>

It was lorry.

"Need a lift mate?"

"Are you going Cardiff way?"

"Only going as far as Chester, then my eight hours are up, that alright?"

Victorious smiled. "Brilliant," he replied and climbed in, hoping that the smoke from his little message to the Master wasn't yet showing.

He found the company of this human pleasurable, despite his general dislike of the whole species.

He never asked any difficult question like his name and, why he was hitch-hiking; just made pleasant conversation...perhaps he would spare this one.

"So, you got family in Cardiff?"

"More like acquaintances. They're looking after something for me and I'm going to collect it."

The driver nodded as he pulled into a petrol station and Victorious, being the helpful psychotic all powerful Time Lord offered to pay for any food or drinks the driver wanted.

The driver laughed. "Thanks, but I get expenses. Just go and get me a bottle of water and some cigarettes, Benson and Hedges."

He went into the shop with no intention of buying anything; he didn't need to or his powers of suggestion were sadly lacking.

He sidled up to the nearest customer and whispered in his ear.

Moments later, pandemonium broke out as a customer began sweeping things of the shelves, yelling something about there being rats.

In the ruckus, no-one noticed a lone figure taking a handful of cigarettes and a whole case of water and saunter out of the shop.

The driver grinned at him as he climbed back into the cab and pulled away, just as a police car came speeding in.

"Wonder what that's all about?" the driver said.

"Shop-lifter," he replied.

They pulled into the lorry park at 8pm and the warmth of the winter sun was long gone.

"Thanks for the lift," Victorious said and went to shake the driver's hand.

The driver took the proffered hand but jumped when it felt like something bit him.

Victorious looked him the eye. "I can't promise that this will be painless, but it will be quick. The time between the bite and death is quite quick."

He took his hand away to reveal something that looked like a spider but was metallic.

"If it's any consolation, at least you won't suffer what's to come."

The driver began to seat and his breath became ragged and he clutched his chest as his heart gave out.

Victorious put a finger against the driver's neck...dead.

He patted the driver's shoulder. "Once again, thank you for the lift."

He took the driver's coat and jumped out of the cab and began walking out of the lorry park, the driver already forgotten...already looking for his next ride to Cardiff.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Events are about to happen that change the game plan for everyone_**

The first thing that alerted the Master to a problem was the fire engine that sped past him in the direction of his house.

The second thing was the orange glow in the sky that was definitely not street lights.

The third thing was a police officer stopping his car.

The smell of smoke was heavy and acrid in the Master's throat as he watched yet another of his properties was being razed to the ground.

But that wasn't his main worry; there had been no sign of the Doctor, but knowing what he was now he was probably somewhere nearby watching the chaos. He had the feeling that this was Victorious' doing.

"Have to strengthen the leash," he said to himself as he got back in the car.

Settling himself he closed his eyes and once again found the link within their bond and came round in the back of an ambulance.

"Don't move sir, your heart is still a little erratic. We're taking you to hospital to check you over."

"You are not," he growled and pushed himself off the bed and out of the ambulance and back into the car.

"Drive!" he snarled at his driver.

He was rattled and was cursing himself for his own stupidity and arrogance. How in Rassilon name had he thought he could control someone a dark and powerful as Victorious, and Victorious had punished him for it as his raging headache and still fluttering hearts attested.

Now he was out there somewhere, uncontrolled and probably very pissed-off.

He was left with only one course of action.

* * *

><p>Jack watched as Ianto set-up the DVD player. "So why do I need to watch some footage of a shop-lifter at a petrol station?"<p>

Ianto said nothing and waited whilst Gwen inserted the disc and sat back as it loaded.

At first it looked like any normal petrol station shop and then something made Jack sit up.

There in one corner was a familiar figure, apparently whispering in the ear of a customer.

Minutes later said customer began sweeping goods from the shelves. But it wasn't the customer's behaviour that was holding Jack's attention; it was the sight of said familiar figure leaving with an armful of goods.

Jack started and then blinked. "He did all that, just to steal a few cigarettes and water?"

"Seems he's gone off the rails," a voice said.

They all whirled round at the voice and several guns were trained at the figure standing in the doorway.

"Please," the figure said and the figure flickered. "As if I would allow myself to be that vulnerable."

"What do you want, Master?" Jack snapped.

"Well, if you don't want my help..." the Master said.

"Who says we need help?" Gwen said.

"Oh I don't know could it be you have a psychotic and murderous Time Lord on the loose and you have no idea how to find him and catch him?"

The image of the Master smiled then. "Oh, you haven't seen the news then. A lorry driver was found dead this morning and they seem to think he died from some kind of bite, a spider they think."

When he got puzzled looks in return, he sighed. "It's one of his favourite toys, I think you're familiar with it Captain. Anyway...I have a proposal for you, let's meet in person, just you and me Captain."

* * *

><p>Jack stood by the railings and watched the sea.<p>

He wasn't happy, dealing with the Master was like dining with the Devil and he didn't have a long enough spoon.

"Hello freak."

Jack didn't turn. "Nice to see you again too, Master."

"Aww Captain Harkness, sticks and stones as you humans say."

"Like I said before, what do you want?"

"Well for a start, you can try keeping your word and tell your underlings to back off. They really don't want to mess with me."

Jack scowled and spoke into his com.

"Now to business, I know that the MOD wants the Doctor dead. After all, if they can't have the rabid dog, then no-one can. What I'm offering is to find him for you, leash him and take him away."

Jack laughed then. "If you think I'm going to let you have him..."

"Rein in your hormones Captain and think of the Doctor. What are you going to do, cage him, chain him, and keep him drugged? You know he's not your Doctor anymore."

"He's yours, I suppose," Jack retorted.

The Master laughed. "I don't think he belongs to anyone, and neither you or UNIT or the military will be able to contain him...not now."

"And you can?"

"At least I'll keep him alive. He's a Time Lord and it will take a Time Lord to control him."

"I can handle him," Jack said.

The Master moved right up to Jack. "If he was still your Doctor, but he isn't."

"What is he, your lapdog instead?"

The Master scowled and grabbed hold of Jack's arm in a vice-strong grip and hissed. "He's what he was meant to be, a Time Lord, not some castrated slave to a bunch of retarded apes. Now are we going to work together or will I have to work my way through you little group of followers to stop you."

Jack pulled himself out of the Master's grip and stepped back. "I'll work with you, but you won't be taking him anywhere."

The Master smiled. "Fine, then I suggest you tell your little group to protect who they care about, because he will be coming for them. But what we really need is something to sweeten the trap."

Jack let out a breath. "I think I have just the thing."

* * *

><p>Victorious had used the money he'd stolen from the driver to take a train and now he was trapped inside a metal can the humans laughingly called a train.<p>

He sat looking out of the window as the scenery whipped by. He tried to relax but the stench of humanity was slowly driving him insane.

The first thing that alerted Victorious to trouble was the violent shudder the train gave, startling him from his own world.

Then the screams of the humans as the train lurched and the screech of tortured brakes filled the air.

Then the world turned upside down and became a metal filled nightmare.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A ray of hope...sorry but no.**_

He came to in darkness with the sounds of chaos in his ears. His head hurt with the screams of trapped humanity.

Something warm and sticky clung to his forehead and he went to touch it, but found he couldn't move.

He looked down and saw why; he was trapped under a dead passenger...what had happened and what was he doing on a train?

Those questions could wait...here and now mattered.

Gently he lifted the body off himself and moved; he hissed in pain as his leg gave way. He touched his head and sniffed; blood...head trauma then.

"Hello," a faint voice said somewhere in the carriage.

He moved towards the voice and found the owner, a young woman who was trapped beneath the remains of a seat.

He could see that she was badly injured, fatally so.

He scooted up until he was level with her face.

"What's your name?"

"Lisa."

"Hello Lisa, my name is the Doctor."

* * *

><p>Gwen was watching the news when Jack returned from his meeting with the Master.<p>

"Look at this Jack, the overnight train from London has derailed just outside Chester."

Jack glanced at the screen before going into his office; he had more important things to worry about.

Gwen ignored him and continued watching the news. She was about to turn it off when a particular camera shot showed something incredible; something impossible.

"Jack!" she yelled. "Jack!"

Her shout brought Jack out of his office and Ianto from the filing room.

Both of them stopped and stared at the screen.

A reporter was walking amongst the survivors and the wounded when there was a commotion.

"Take your camera and go somewhere else, this is sick, damn vultures!"

The camera focused on the voice and there, grappling with a photographer was Victorious, but it didn't sound like Victorious and he certainly didn't act like Victorious.

He sounded and acted like the Doctor.

Then he noticed the camera and the reporter and forgot the photographer.

"You should be ashamed, all you care about is ratings! Well go ahead and film, make sure you get enough shots of the blood and the dead!"

Two officers interceded and gently ushered the Doctor away and out of shot and towards the makeshift medical area.

It took Jack a few seconds to process it all. Then he was all action.

"Gwen, get the car. Ianto, get some Serum 5 from the store. I have some calls to make."

* * *

><p>The Master was watching the same broadcast and was pleased and appalled in equal measure.<p>

He was pleased that the Doctor was alive and not mangled beyond recognition. He was appalled that it looked and sounded like Victorious was gone and the Doctor was back. He wasn't sure how that had happened, but judging by the amounts of dried blood matting is hair he'd had a serious blow to the head.

His mobile started ringing and he looked at the caller ID...Harkness.

"Sorry freak, all deals are off."

He picked up another phone. "Hello, Chief Inspector, this is Harold Saxon. I believe my partner was involved in the Chester derailment. Can you find out which hospital he's been taken to? I will of course volunteer the services of my own investigative team and a sizeable donation to any expenses."

* * *

><p>White Coat watched his property being ushered away and smiled...opportunity had given him a chance once again.<p>

He stepped into his helicopter and turned to his aide. "Well?"

"Your property has been taken to Countess of Chester. Your security chief is already on route."

"Good, tell him to wait, we will have to subtle. No doubt there will other interested parties."

With that he sat back and closed his eyes, already thinking of ways of using his property once he had him within his grasp.

Of course he would have to kill off his so called better side and he had just the machine for that.

All in good time, he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>The Doctor had calmed down once he'd been gently persuaded to get in an ambulance; but had refused to let the ambulance crew take an ECG or his pulse.<p>

They thought he was suffering the side-effects of the blow to his head and to shut them up he let them persuade him to at least go to the hospital; not that he had any intention of setting foot inside it.

He allowed himself to be wheeled into the A&E and smiled at the ambulance crew as they left him in the cubicle.

Waiting a few seconds, he then got up, put his coat back on and slipped out of the A&E.

He was about to go out the doors when he saw a familiar SUV pull up. He stepped back and took in a sharp breath...he really didn't want to see Jack...not now, not ever...still too much painful water under that bridge.

He scanned the entrance for another way out and found there was another exit on the other side of the hospital.

Memorising the map he back-tracked, avoiding a nurse that was looking for the patient that had gone missing from cubicle 2.

He fast-walked down one long corridor and as he rounded the corner, the voices of Jack and his team came to his ears.

"He was here, CCTV shows him coming this way...no, stick together, he may not be best pleased to see us."

Making a decision he took the nearest flight of stairs; if he had to go up to get out he would.

He stopped and looked out of a window and saw another car pull up and when someone who he thought dead stepped out, his legs nearly went out from under him as a flash of memory seared through his mind.

There were crystal spires and blood...so much blood.

He sank to the floor...Inari!

What was he doing? He should be running towards him, not away.

He forced his legs to work and clung onto the ledge of the window with one hand and opened it with the other and shouted.

"Irila sar eias, Ni'ala!"

"Well...well, isn't that sweet," a voice that struck terror in his hearts said.

* * *

><p>The Master looked up when he heard familiar words and he smiled...his Doctor had come back...his Si'arila.<p>

"Pajh eiat Eresh'ala!" he called and headed for the entrance

He frowned when the Doctor disappeared from view and he increased his pace...something wasn't right.

Then he heard the cry of "Nai!" and when he saw a flash of an unwanted colour, he began to run.

* * *

><p>Jack and the others were about to pass a door that was slightly ajar when they heard words that sounded like the Doctor's language.<p>

They stopped and listened and then they heard other words and Jack paled...he knew that voice.

"No," he breathed and wrenched open the door.

As they were racing up the stairs, Jack heard what could only be someone crying out in disbelief echoing down the stairwell, and then there was silence.

* * *

><p>The Doctor turned and went pale and once more his legs gave way.<p>

"Nai...nai, mira!"

He trembled when the figure produced an object that he truly feared. He shook his head in terror as the figure smiled and placed it round his neck.

"That's better. Now let's get to the roof, I have transport waiting. Come along."

The Master arrived only seconds after Jack and his team.

Both of them were too late as the grinning face of the one person they both hated waved at them as the helicopter wheeled away.

* * *

><p>White Coat smiled and waved at the figures below and then turned to his property whose face was stained with tears and blood.<p>

"Save your tears, you'll need them for later."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

**Translation**

_Irila sar eias_- I am here

_Ni'ala_- Master

_Pajh eiat_- Stay/stop there

_Eresh'ala_- Doctor

_Nai_-no

_Mira_-please


	17. Chapter 17

The Master rounded on Jack with a snarl, but found his way blocked by Gwen and Ianto.

"This is all your fault, freak. He must have been running from you. What did you do to him!"

"No worse than you, at least I tried to help him, not turn him into a junkie!"

The Master looked affronted and then snarled. "You think I gave him heroin! That evil stuff nearly wiped out a whole generation of our people! I'd rather cut off all my limbs than do that!"

He stepped back before speaking again. "No, that was you stunted apes. Now, if you don't mind, I have a lover to retrieve and human to murder."

The noise of an engine filled the air and a shuttle materialised on the heli-pad with its door open.

The Master jumped in and gave Jack a less than courteous goodbye gesture and the shuttle disappeared.

Jack let out a cry of frustration; he'd forgotten the Master had resources and could only watch as it faded and the sound of engines receded.

He kicked out at the nearest thing and sent the waste-bin flying.

"Jack!" Gwen yelled to get his attention. "We can't track the shuttle, but we can track the helicopter! I got its number!"

He looked at Gwen, and hope rose in his heart.

* * *

><p>They arrived back in the hub in record time, Jack didn't care how many tickets he got...saving the Doctor from the Master and White Coat was the only thing that mattered.<p>

They were greeted by the swaying form of Doctor Stoneleigh, who was holding a bloodied towel to his head.

"It was Stevens," he said as Jack dressed his wound. "He blind-sided me, told me he had a better job offer."

Jack and Gwen looked at each other and said together. "White Coat."

Doctor Stoneleigh frowned then scowled. "He came with the highest references, so much for MOD security screening."

Jack finished the dressing. "Don't kill yourself. White Coat's done the same to us."

Doctor Stoneleigh shook his head. "Still, that won't stop me beating the little toad to death with the nearest blunt object."

You might, if the Master doesn't get there first," Jack replied

"He's one snake we definitely don't need in the grass. So I take it our friend with questionable taste in clothes has the Doctor? Does he know what he's getting?"

"I'm not sure he does...I'm not sure any of us do, his personality is like a yo-yo. At the moment he's a tamer version of Victorious, but still as dangerous."

"Then shouldn't we let the Master do the dirty work and then snatch him from under his nose."

"We did that once, don't thing the Master will make the same mistake twice."

They both looked up when Ianto returned. "Found it, it registered to one of Gen-Med's subsidiary companies. It's a research company based in South Africa on the border with Zimbabwe in a place called Beitbridge. The company's name is Para-dynamic Research, they specialise in genetic and chemical engineering."

"Then that's where we're going. If we stand any chance of getting him back, we have to go in and go in hard."

Jack looked at Doctor Stoneleigh. "Are you in?"

"Try and stop me and what the MOD don't know, doesn't hurt."

"There's one problem," Ianto said.

"The research base itself in just inside the Zimbabwe border and according to what I've found in the Gen-Med archives we attained, it is there with the blessing of the Zimbabwean government."

Jack scowled. "That is a problem."

He looked at Gwen and Ianto. "You don't have to go, nor you Doctor Stoneleigh."

"Don't be daft," Gwen said. "When you've faced demon gods and insane Times Lords, do you really think someone like Mugabe and his thugs are going to scare us. Let's get the Doctor back and kick White Coat's arse."

* * *

><p>The Master took a few deep breaths to calm his temper and his hearts.<p>

The over-confident grin on White Coat's face had infuriated him beyond words...no-one but himself owned the Doctor.

"Tell me you've traced the owners of that copter?"

"Yes sir, it belongs on of Gen-Meds companies. There based in Zimbabwe."

"Fine, contact my mercenaries. Tell them to be waiting for me."

He closed his eyes and once more focused on the thread of a bond that still existed between himself and the Doctor.

He frowned when he felt a wave of fear wash over him...the Doctor was terrified; he shouldn't be afraid of any human.

"_Eresh'ala,"_ he whispered.

The answer was faint and full of fear. "_Ni'ala, mira hesh ma...irilia sa kesha_."

"_Irilia ir nia sha, Si'arila."_

He had to release the bond when the misery became impossible to bear. He snarled silently...oh White Coat was going to pay and this time he would do the killing.

* * *

><p>The Doctor bit his lip to silence the whimper he felt bubbling up inside him, but he couldn't stop himself from trembling.<p>

He'd faced Daleks and Cybermen, even destroyed his own people in the face of the wrath of the Lord President.

But this human frightened him more than any of those. When White Coat's eyes focused on him again he felt a wave of nausea roll over him. He wouldn't give him the benefit of showing it and glared at him.

"So, you're still defiant. You hate me, but it doesn't matter. You will soon learn that you are my property and as my property you will learn to obey me once more.

* * *

><p>Translation<p>

Eresh'ala- Doctor

Ni'ala- Master

Mira hesh ma, irlia sa kesha- please help me, I am afraid

Irlia ir nia isha- I will find you

Si'arila- beloved


	18. Chapter 18

Ianto let out a frustrated sigh. "Sorry Jack, all flights are booked till the end of the month."

Jack smiled. "I wasn't going to use a plane."

Ianto looked at him then. "You're not, thinking of...last time you tried you couldn't feel your arm for eight hours. She was only annoyed at you then, she's probably livid with you now."

"Well, I'm about to find out."

* * *

><p>The TARDIS could feel him coming...the Fact, the fixed point. If she'd had a fist she would be readying it to punch him.<p>

She was angry at him for not protecting her Time Lord; angry at him for not letting him leave when he wanted to.

Angry with herself for thinking it was a good idea to bring him back to Earth.

Angry at the Master for once again creating a bond with her Time Lord that should have died with Gallifrey.

His love for her pilot was no longer pure; it was twisted and black, like his hearts.

Now she could feel his desperation and all she could do was listen to the pleas of her Time Lord as he begged the Master to help him.

The anger in her heart burnt brighter and now there was someone coming who would make an easy target for her frustration.

She was ready to punish him some more...but when he spoke her anger melted as she saw into his heart...and then he asked that question.

With a groan that was part fear and part desperation to be reunited with her Time Lord, she opened her door.

* * *

><p>Jack cautiously entered the storage room, his arm twitching at his memory of his last encounter with the angry Time Machine.<p>

He stopped when he was within arm's reach, already feeling the static in the air.

He sighed before speaking. "I know you're still mad at me and I understand. I should have let him go back in Florida...it was a mistake and I'm sorry."

He stopped then, expecting to be assaulted, but what he felt was a lessoning of the static.

He slowly moved forward and reached out a hand, as nervous as a schoolboy on his first prom date.

He fully expected to wake up in the med-room but all he felt was a wave of warmth coming off the blue wood.

He sighed. "Thank you...now I have to ask you something."

His heart soared as the TARDIS groaned and the door that had been closed so long to him opened.

He placed a hand on the wood and whispered. "Thank you. Let's go get our Time Lord back."

* * *

><p>Her Time Lord was at the present time fighting to stop the two guards dragging him into the cell.<p>

He was spitting curses at them in his own language and in human.

One of the guards snarled and back handed him.

He fell back but only as far as his chain would allow him and he choked as the metal around his neck tightened.

This seemed to encourage the guard who tightened the chain some more and watched with sadistic fascination as he fought for oxygen before nearly passing out.

"Be careful," the other guard said. "The boss wants him placid, not dead."

The second guard grabbed hold of the Doctor by the hair and yanked his head up. "He's still breathing."

He ignored the murderous look and with the other guard pushed him into the cell.

"Enjoy it, you won't get much chance to rest soon."

They walked away and laughed when they heard crying from the cells.

* * *

><p>The Doctor curled up in a ball and wept...he was once in the hands of someone who cared nothing for him.<p>

He'd tried to be strong, but when White Coat had placed that cursed collar around his neck, his spirit had crumbled.

He had become a prisoner again and this time there was no chance of escape...no chance to perform h'ast mesa...no-one to rescue him, even though the Master had promised he would find him.

No, he would become White Coat's dog.

Laughter welled up from deep inside him, an uncontrolled manic laughter.

* * *

><p>White Coat watched his property on the monitor.<p>

"This is no good, it's too unstable. I need it at the least partially sane."

The man standing next to him said. "Then I suggest we get him in the machine as soon as possible."

White Coat tuned then. "The machine is a precision instrument. It can't be used as a bludgeon."

"Then use the lowest setting, it will at least halt the psychosis. He is by my reckoning a sociopath and a psychopath and may be beyond cure. But if you gradually increase the level of the machine and combine it with the new drug, you should be able to have a measure of control. He'll never be one hundred percent obedient, but you will at least be able to temper his actions."

White Coat looked again at his property, who was still laughing.

"Fine, better a half-mad dog than one you have to put down. But I warn you, if the machine damages him beyond repair, you'll be the next person in the machine."

Stevens nodded. "It will work, my improvements will control any damage."

"Very well, shall we get started then? I've a feeling that we have limited time."

* * *

><p>The Master stepped out of the shuttle; he cared not that he'd just broken every civil and military aviation rule and had passed through enough restricted flight paths to give him a few lifetimes in jail.<p>

Considering he was about to commit multiple murders, he thought it not that important.

He approached his band of mercenaries. "Have you located him yet?"

"Yes sir, but we will have to wait until tonight. The military patrols are too tight during the day."

The Master scowled. "Very well."

"We've set up camp just over the ridge. It's small but comfortable."

The Master sighed...he only hope the Doctor could hold on for a few more hours.

* * *

><p>"Stop struggling, you are going in the machine, conscious or not, but you are going in the machine," Stevens said to the struggling snarling figure.<p>

Words that he assumed were curses were being spat at him in the Doctor's own language and he saw a flash of murderous intent in those eyes.

"Make sure he's secure," he said to the guards as they man-handled him into the machine.

The curses continued until he saw the device lower from a recess in the ceiling.

He fell quiet and White Coat, who had been a silent observer, let out a low chuckle.

"It remembers...good. Start the machine."

* * *

><p>The Doctor had fought not to be placedin the chair but had lost in the end...oh he was going to tear both of the men looking on into tiny pieces, and he told them so in his own language.<p>

That was until he was painfully pinned down, like some lab rat; his head pulled painfully back, so much so he thought his neck would snap.

Then he saw it and he fell silent...he knew what this was, he knew what it would do.

He could only watch in wide-eyed fear as the device descend and could not stop himself from crying out as what felt like a thousand needles skewered his head.

He heard what sounded like White Coat say. "Five percent pain, eight percent memory inducer."

He heard nothing after that as his head became a pool of white hot fire and the only thing he could do was scream in pain.

* * *

><p>The Master woke with a gasp of pain as white hot pain lanced through his head. He shot up and breathed had...Rassilon, what were they doing to him!<p>

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the vortex a blue wooden box was spinning wildly, its occupants thrown about like pin-balls.<p>

"What's going on Jack!" Gwen yelled over the awful grating noise the TARDIS was making.

But Jack wasn't listening; his hands were clamped to his head as the TARDIS screamed inside his mind.

"_PAIN...SO MUCH PAIN_!"


	19. Chapter 19

The Master shuddered as the pain ceased suddenly.

It was replaced with anger; no-one but him was allowed to cause the Doctor pain. With a growl he reconnected to their bond and was assaulted by a wave of fear and helplessness that wrenched at his hearts.

"Eresh'ala," he groaned.

The reply he got chilled his souls.

It was low keening that any Time Lord would have recognised; it was the sound of one of their own in pain...not just physical pain, but mental and emotional pain...no agony.

He snarled then and dressed quickly and stepped out of his tent.

The mercenary guarding his tent came to attention.

"Screw waiting for nightfall, we move now," he snarled.

* * *

><p>Jack fell to his knees when the TARDIS stopped screaming in his mind, but it was replaced by what sounded like a wounded animal; a low keening filling his mind and without warning he began to weep, tears falling unabated.<p>

The others were at a loss as to what was happening and therefore remained where they were, until Ianto took the initiative and knelt down in front of Jack and said softly.

"Cariad, why are you crying?"

"Pain, misery, helplessness...no hope," Jack said, more to himself than to Ianto.

"Oh cariad, it's the Doctor you're talking about isn't it?"

There was a jolt as the TARDIS landed and that seemed to break whatever connection Jack had.

He blinked back tears and looked at Ianto with such sorrow in his eyes that Ianto just wanted to take him in his arms and comfort him.

But he didn't as Jack stood, his face changing to one of grim determination.

"We have to save him."

* * *

><p>"Enough," said White Coat and the screaming stopped and was replaced by quiet sobbing.<p>

He looked at the screen, then at his property who had slumped in the chair. He moved to stand next to it and grabbed hold of his property's face and stared into its eyes.

He raised an eyebrow when his property spat out a curse.

"Interesting, all that pain and fear and yet you still resist. You really are as stubborn as you were when we first met. I will break you, you can be assured of that."

He let go of his property's face and wiped the blood from his hand on his property's clothes.

He turned to Stevens. "Increase pain ratio by another five percent and the fear ratio ten percent."

He ignored the cry of "No, please!" and waited for the machine to begin again.

* * *

><p>The Doctor felt like a thousand needles had pierced his head and were pushing their way like hot knives into his mind.<p>

He tried to fight the images that were starting form in his mind but they persisted and then he began to scream as images of battles and deaths past tore into his mind.

His already fragile psyche began to crack and he howled inside his mind.

He arched against the restraints and was punished for it as the needles bit deeper and he could feel his own blood trickling.

He collapsed when the pain and the images and the fear stopped, only to find the cause of his pain staring him directly in the eyes.

With a flash of anger he spat out a curse, wishing he could reach up and crush his tormentor, but the restraints frustrated his efforts and his chance was lost when his tormentor moved away.

He heard the words "Increase pain and fear" he broke then and cried out.

"No, please!"

But his words fell on deaf ears and once more pain racked his body and fear burnt through his mind.

* * *

><p>Sometime later White Coat held up his hand and the machine powered down. He let out a sound of frustration.<p>

"Take it away and clean the machine, I have other business to attend to. We will continue in the morning."

With that he turned away, ignoring the blood that ran in small rivulets down his property's face and stained the leather of the chair.

* * *

><p>Steven watched as the guards dragged the Doctor into the cell and chained him to the wall.<p>

He moved once they had stood back and crouched down in front of the damaged Time Lord.

"Why are you so stubborn? It's not so bad if you welcome the pain."

He lifted his fringe and rubbed along a row of small needle-shaped scars.

"Give in to the machine, serve him and you'll find the peace you've been looking for. We could be friends, you and I. The things we could do together, the things we could invent, the power we could give him."

He waited for some sort of response but the Doctor remained silent.

Shaking his head he checked the manacles and stood up.

"Give in to the machine, serve him or you will die."

He was about to leave the cell when the Doctor spoke. It was no more than a whisper.

"Enjoy your life...while you can."

Steven felt a chill down his spine and then shrugged, but he shivered as laughter filled the air as he walked out of the cell.


	20. Chapter 20

_White Coat is about to get a surprise and its not a pleasant one as someone returns that no-one really wants to meet again...he's back..._

The little group ducked again as a jeep sped by.

"This is so not good," Gwen whispered to Jack as they watched the lights of the jeep fade into the dark. "We should wait until its light."

Jack turned to her. "Gwen, I don't think the Doctor has that long. What I felt was nothing short of horrific. He's being tortured Gwen and I don't know how long he can hold on."

They ducked down as another vehicle appeared; it was a truck; they tensed as this one did not continue but pulled up.

Jack was thankful for the TARDIS as he heard the soldiers shout.

"Spread out, find them!"

He touched Gwen's shoulder and they scurried back to the others.

"Time to move."

Jack was now glad he'd spent hours training his team in stealth and Doctor Stoneleigh was no slouch either.

They faded away into the darkness and made their way towards the intended target.

Jack deliberately rustled the bushes he was hiding behind; he was the one that could afford to get caught.

The shouts of the soldiers told him that they had heard him and he melted away into the darkness.

He clambered over the fence and dropped into the compound and for a few seconds stopped to get his bearings.

It was then that he heard it and his heart dropped to his stomach.

"No...not here," he gasped and broke into a run.

* * *

><p>Gwen held out a hand and grabbed Ianto's hand and pulled herself over the top of the fence and dropped into the steadying hands of Doctor Stoneleigh.<p>

With a quick nod of thanks she waited for Ianto and then they began jogging across the darkened and far too open compound.

They had only gone about fifty feet when a sound filled the air that made Ianto freeze.

"No, oh no," he whispered.

"Ianto?" Gwen said.

"We're dead," he whispered.

The sound came again, a hissing chittering and now the sound of scurrying feet joined it.

Doctor Stoneleigh was the first to spot it, a wave of something that resembled a wave of brown.

Ianto spoke then. "Run, for god's sake run!"

* * *

><p>The Master stepped through the hole in the fence and walked over to his mercenaries and they moved off into the darkness.<p>

They stopped after a few minutes as a hissing sound filled the air.

The Master held up his hand and no-one spoke or moved. He cocked his head to one side and when he recognised the sound he smiled.

"Oh very good, this makes it more interesting."

He turned to the leader of the mercenaries. "Be careful, those things out there will rip you apart. Don't hesitate, shoot on sight."

He closed his eyes and once more reached to the very weak bond between himself and the Doctor.

"_I am coming for you_."

He wasn't expecting an answer and if he did he expected it to be the same as before, full of fear and despair.

The answer he did get filled him not with hope but it chilled his blood...this wasn't Victorious or the Oncoming Storm, this was something else.

"_I will be waiting with White Coat's head as a present_."

* * *

><p>White Coat stood at the edge of the compound and watched the pack disappear into the darkness.<p>

"You know who I want alive, as for the others...the packs are hungry."

With that he turned away and back into the building; he'd decided not to wait till morning to continue re-conditioning his property...it seemed time was against him.

* * *

><p>The Doctor sat in the darkness, his despair replaced hours ago by anger...deep all encompassing anger.<p>

It burnt white hot inside him; there was no way in all the hells that White Coat was going to break him.

No. he would bide his time and when he was ready he would strike.

He closed his eyes and smiled when he felt the tickle in his mind that was the Master.

"_I am coming for you_," the Master whispered in his head.

With a low chuckle he replied. "_I will be waiting with White Coat's head as a present_."

Yes, he would enjoy that he thought and opened his eyes...gone was the rich chocolate brown; they were replaced by the black of someone who had been locked away for too long.

If they thought Victorious was bad then they had forgotten what his murderous and baser side could do.

His cell door opened and the same to guards stepped in.

This time he didn't flinch or beg for mercy...this time he was rather looking forward to the pain.


	21. Chapter 21

_Chaos is coming..._

Jack was running, running at a speed that would have won him gold medals.

But he wasn't chasing pieces of metal; he was chasing death. As he ran, images flashed through his mind of another place. Images of what the makers of that noise could do; there was no way he was going to let them do that to people he cared for.

As he drew closer to the sound he could hear the sound of people running. He skidded to a halt as Gwen and Doctor Stoneleigh burst out of the darkness.

They almost collided with Jack in their haste and only stopped when they realised that they were no longer being chased and the hissing seemed to fade away.

It was then that Jack asked. "Where's Ianto?"

* * *

><p>Ianto had allowed the others to get ahead, in the hope that he would draw the pack away and then try and loose them; they did know his scent after all.<p>

He only stopped when bullets skittered in a line in front of him. He whirled round, expecting to see a wave of furry death descending on him.

Instead he found himself handcuffed and pushed into a waiting vehicle and driven into the research building.

He wasn't allowing himself to panic; he needed to be calm, so he could report whatever he saw, when he escaped.

However, all thoughts of escape vanished when he saw the one person he would gladly strangle with his bare hands.

"Ah, Mr. Jones, so glad to see you're still alive," White Coat said. "At least my property will have something to distract him...that is when he finally obeys me."

Ianto felt his disgust at White Coat bubble up. "He's not a dog!"

White Coat smiled. "Oh, Mr Jones, it won't be long. Mr Stevens will break him, he is quite efficient."

* * *

><p>Stevens watched as the Doctor was dragged into the room and forced into the chair; he knew that threat made in the cell was just an empty promise.<p>

This time he would break the alien and get back into White Coat's favour.

"Make sure he's secure. Let's begin with forty percent pain and thirty percent fear, then up the ratio by five percent every five minutes. I want him broken and reconditioned today."

He stood back as the machine hummed into life and the Doctor arched against the restraints.

This could take a while he thought as the Doctor began to sweat and it mixed with blood to make salty rivulets down his face.

Ten minutes later, the screaming started...soon Stevens thought.

An hour later, the screaming abruptly stopped and the machine flashed up the information Stevens wanted to see.

He smiled. "That was easier than I thought. Leave us," he said to the guards and the technicians; he wanted this moment to be his alone.

He moved back to the machine and looked down at the Doctor, wrinkling his nose at the smell of seat and blood.

"Now, who do you obey?"

The Doctor's lips moved but Stevens could barely hear him. He leaned closer, until he was virtually ear to mouth with the Doctor.

"Again, who do you obey?"

The answer was clear and decidedly not compliant.

"I obey no-one."

There was the snap of metal breaking and Steven felt the full force of a Time Lord's grip as the Doctor pulled his head round.

He found himself staring into eyes that held no pity and were as black as obsidian.

"I hope you enjoyed what life you had," the Doctor snarled.

Minutes later the Doctor was watching Steven with a cruel glint in those black orbs.

"Let's see, how about one hundred percent pain and one hundred percent fear."

"No, please," Stevens begged.

The Doctor was by his side in one stride. "Why should I show you any mercy, you never gave me any," he hissed.

He took a piece of cloth and stuffed it in Steven's mouth. "Can't have you alerting the boss."

He stepped away and twisted a dial and watched with malicious delight as his one- time torturer convulsed and his muffled screams reached no-one.

"Bored now," he said a few minutes later. "Time to liven up this place."

He turned away from the figure on the chair that was now twitching feebly and sat at the computer terminal.

"Now let's see...oh that's interesting," he said and typed.

* * *

><p>Far below, in the bowels of the research building, hundreds of cells unlocked and out came every twisted nightmare that White Coat had created; alien and human.<p>

The first guard died in the jaws of Silurian/Hoix hybrid and the second managed to raise the alarm before a twisted Krillitane snapped his spine.

By then it was too late and the door that was supposed to hold them in swung open and the slaughter began.

* * *

><p>White Coat and Ianto both jumped when the alarm blared out.<p>

White Coat frowned and tapped his com. "What is going on?"

He listened and his frown turned to a scowl. "Then deal with it!"

He was about to say something else when another voice came over his com.

"They are the least of your worries."

Ianto smiled then when White Coat blanched. "Oh dear, has the dog slipped its leash?"

* * *

><p>The Master stopped when he felt through his bond the Doctor's delight as what he was doing.<p>

He smiled then...whatever his lover was now, he was so looking forward to meeting him.

* * *

><p>Jack, Gwen and Doctor Stoneleigh were racing back towards the research building, their speed aided by fear for Ianto.<p>

They skidded to halt just short of a tarmac area.

The sound of an alarm was echoing across it and the sound of gunfire joined it.

Jack was about to move when Gwen caught his arm.

"Jack, my god," she breathed and Jack looked where she pointed.

His stomach flipped as out of a half-ripped off door, things were crawling, flying and dragging themselves out of it.

* * *

><p>Ianto found himself left alone when White Coat snarled. "Once again, I have to do things myself, with mw," he barked at the group of guards.<p>

Ianto decided that instead of trying to escape, he should try and add to the chaos and hinder White Coat further.

The decision he made he knew would anger and worry Jack, but it had to be done.

He found a discarded com and placed it in his ear. He found a computer terminal and tuned the com to the frequency he wanted and cleared his throat before speaking.

"I know you can hear me and only you can hear me. You want out of here, but there's no way you'll get out alive, not without help."

He waited, not sure if he was going to get a reply.

Then it came and he tried not to shudder at the voice.

"Well, well and what can you do for me, pretty boy?"


	22. Chapter 22

The Doctor had been watching the slaughter when he felt the tug of the bond between himself and the Master.

With a gleeful joy he sent out a wave of pure enjoyment and smiled when he felt the Master's pleased response...oh he was going to please the Master; what fun that would be.

"Well, it's been fun," he said to the now still form of Steven. "But I have someone I really must see, after I've ripped your bosses' head off, of course."

He was about to open the door when a voice came over his com that made him stop...Ianto Jones.

"Well well and what can you do for me pretty boy?"

"For a start you can stop calling me pretty boy."

"Ooh, still so feisty...but like I said what can you do for me? Apart from..."

His words were drowned out by an explosion somewhere above the Doctor and much nearer to Ianto.

The Doctor closed his eyes as a particular thought appeared in his head. Then he heard the Master in his head once more.

"I'm coming and I'm bringing you a present...I know you'll like it. Oh and I'll be bringing a new toy."

The reply he got was terse and sounded like an order.

"Forget White Coat and don't bring anything."

"Be careful Master...I'm no-one's slave."

* * *

><p>The Master was not happy at the snapped reply he got to his direct order; that wouldn't do...not at all, some manners would have to be taught.<p>

But for now, he would have to be cautious and persuasive; this side of the Doctor was as unpredictable as a Cera Cat in the breeding season.

"_Eresh'ala, please. You can't fight them all. Irlia va'esh tia te'sha isha a'sha_."

The reply he got was tender and unexpected. "_Ni'ala, isha ir y'easah te'sha mah_."

Those words made his hearts soar but only for a moment, as he was interrupted by one of his mercenaries.

"Sir, we've cleared and secured the loading bay."

The Master nodded and once again connected to the Doctor.

"Go to the loading bay."

He frowned when he didn't get an answer. "_Eresh'ala_?"

* * *

><p>The Doctor could hear the Master in his head, but at the moment he was otherwise occupied as something large and decidedly angry was currently making holes in a very thick metal door.<p>

He'd retreated to the back of the room but knew he was trapped.

He flinched when the door finally gave up its fight and flew inwards.

He could see what it was now; it was a horrific mix of Hoix and what possibly could have at one time been a grizzly bear...and it looked very, very hungry.

* * *

><p>Jack was running again; he was herding Gwen and Doctor Stoneleigh towards the door that was disgorging things that should never exist.<p>

It was like a bizarre version of dodge ball as they weaved their way through every kind of nightmare creature.

Gwen stumbled as an over-sized claw missed her by inches and she was grabbed by Doctor Stoneleigh and propelled forward.

"Keep running!" Jack bellowed as he swerved to avoid a large something.

It roared its frustration but didn't turn to pursue him.

They raced into the building and skidded to a halt, thankful that it was empty of any kind of life.

"We can't let those things get out, "Gwen gasped.

"Let me," Doctor Stoneleigh answered and between breaths too out his phone. "This is Delta 7, we have a Code Eleven. I repeat a Code Eleven, lock onto my phone."

Jack and Gwen looked at him.

"Code Eleven is an alien incursion, they'll deal with it, whether Mugabe or the UN likes it or not."

Jack then looked at his wrist and after a few moments and smiled. "Ianto's still alive, his tracer is still active and it's moving."

"Over there," Gwen said and pointed a bank of computers and surveillance screens.

They jogged over and Jack scanned the screens. There was nothing at first and then Doctor Stoneleigh pressed a button.

"Look, there's Ianto," Gwen said. "Looks like he's on the lower levels."

"Dammit, he knows the rules," Jack growled.

He heard Doctor Stoneleigh swear. "He's not the only one here."

Jack looked and saw the Master, who was making his way along another level.

He heard Gwen utter a curse in Welsh. "And there's White Coat." She frowned, "Is it me, or are they all heading in the same direction?"

Jack scanned the bank of screens again and this time he saw the reason why and he stopped breathing.

In what looked like a laboratory of some kind was the Doctor, backed into a corner...but it wasn't that made Jack stop breathing; it was the thing that was advancing on him and as if that wasn't enough, there was Ianto, behind the creature, peering through the destroyed door.

Jack watched in horror at the events that unfolded.

With a quick look at the floor number he moved and Gwen and Doctor Stoneleigh followed.

If Jack had stayed a few moments longer he would have seen what happened next

* * *

><p>Ianto heard the roar of something large as he stepped into the corridor; it was coming from the room he thought the Doctor was in.<p>

Cautiously he moved down the corridor and stopped by what was left of the door and peered round the ruined frame.

He took in the huge something and the size of its claws and then he saw what it was roaring at.

In a corner, trying to make himself as small as possible...was the Doctor.

Ianto didn't have to think too hard. He knew it would break Jack's heart if anything happened to the Doctor and he never wanted to cause Jack any heartache.

Taking a steadying breath he drew his gun and fired.

The creature let out a bellow of pain and whirled and Ianto found he was now its target.

It lumbered towards him but never made it as a blur of brown appeared on its back and there was the flash of metal and the creature let out a howl and then it let out a long gurgle as blood began to spurt from its ruined throat.

It sank to its knees to reveal its killer...crouched behind; eyes wild a feral snarl escaping his lips was the Doctor.

Ianto took all of this is in, the wild look; the blood that now soaked his clothes and covered his face.

"Easy now Doctor," he said quietly as the Doctor took a step towards him.

He swallowed and realised that the Doctor's blood- lust was up and he was the next target. He began to back away but froze when he felt something metallic against his neck.

"Don't move or he will kill you."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Translation

_Irlia va'esh tia te'sha isha a'sha_- I don't want to lose you again.

_Ni'ala, isha ir y'easah te'sha mah_- Master, I will never leave you.

_Eresh'ala_- Doctor.


	23. Chapter 23

The Master had felt the Doctor's murderous rage as he entered the lower level; he cared not if he killed whoever the rage was focused on, but he needed to get him under control to stand a chance of getting away.

If that meant he had to save the life of one stupid ape, then he would. As it happened the stupid ape turned out to be one Ianto Jones.

The Master smiled, this would give him leverage when the freak arrived; which he no doubt would.

But first, he had to stop the Doctor tearing him limb from limb.

He switched on his laser screwdriver and stepped into the room and placed it against the humans' neck.

"Don't move or he will kill you. What I want you to do now is slowly move behind me and then freeze like a Weeping Angel."

The Master never took his eyes of the Doctor, ignoring Ianto.

He felt more than saw Ianto stop and then put him out of his mind.

Adopting a stance that was non-threatening but not subservient, he started to speak.

At first in Gallifreyan. "Eresh'ala, isha sies tia r'esa mas."

He took a step forward but froze when the Doctor snarled and crouched lower.

Efi, efi," he soothed, taking in the jet black eyes that had narrowed to slits and the glint of the scalpel.

* * *

><p>The Doctor's whole body was taut and the Master could see he was trembling.<p>

"Si'arila," he crooned and took another step and another, until he was only an arm's length away. He ignored the warning growl and reached out and touched the Doctor.

He expected him to jump away, which he did but he didn't retaliate; a good sign.

"Re'ah, Si'arila," he whispered.

The Doctor blinked then and said in a voice that was no more than a whisper. "T'ara pre mah."

The Master said nothing, knowing that the Doctor had to make the first move.

"Inari," he whispered and started to sink to the floor but the Master caught him.

"No time for that, we have to go."

He looked at Ianto who was to his credit still standing there, unfazed by the presence of two Time Lords.

"As loathe as I am to ask, but he maybe skinny but I need at least one hand free. So if you don't want to end up breathing through a tube in your throat, I suggest you help me."

Ianto flashed the Master a glare and slung the Doctor's other arm over his shoulder.

"Don't worry Mr Jones. I'm not going to do anything to you. I only want to get him away from here," the Master said.

"Like you're any better for him than White Coat," Ianto said as between them they man-handled the Doctor into the corridor and towards a bank of lifts.

The Master said nothing; he was concentrating on the turbulent mess that was the Doctor's mind.

There was a morass of black and un-tempered rage seething beneath the surface. He felt it all through their bond and it troubled him; something else he would have to attend to.

Just as they were stepping into a lift, the doors at the other end burst open and Jack flew it at full speed.

The Master smiled then and as the door closed, waved at Jack.

* * *

><p>Jack was flying down the stairs, caring not if the others kept up with him; two of the most important people in his life were in danger.<p>

As he raced down the stairs he heard a roar and then he heard a gunshot. Fear led more speed and he was missing steps as he raced down.

He burst out of the fire door and the first thing he saw was a door closing on a lift and the smiling face of the Master, who had an arm around the Doctor and on the other side was the taught face of Ianto.

As he raced down the corridor, he knew he was too late and could only watch as the Master waved as the door closed.

"No!" he yelled and skidded to a halt and took his frustration out on the lift door.

Seconds later the others joined him and could only watch as Jack vented his anger. Jack took in a shuddering breath and turned to Doctor Stoneleigh who was holding a virtual schematic, his voice clipped and professional.

"Where does this elevator go?"

Doctor Stoneleigh flicked through the plans. "This set, the loading bay and nowhere else."

"And the stairs?"

"They come out the other side, but its twenty flights."

Jack said nothing and didn't need to as they followed him out of the door and began to sprint up the stairs.

* * *

><p>The Master felt the Doctor stirring through his bond; it was the one thing he didn't need.<p>

"Do you have any of that stuff you lot made...Serum something?"

"Serum Five," Ianto answered, not surprised that the Master knew about it. He reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out a syringe.

The Master gave him a tight smile as Ianto passed it to him and with his free hand injected the Doctor. He felt the Doctor instantly lapse back into unconsciousness.

It was then that he felt it; the best way to escape...the TARDIS.

"How long does that last?"

"Not long enough, he's building a resistance to it."

"Then it'll have to be enough."

The lift door opened and a group of men turned, weapons raised. They only relaxed when they saw who it was.

"We're leaving, I'm going to some personal transport."

"What about this place?"

"Obliterate it, use the explosives I gave you. Leave no-one alive," the Master snarled.

"What about this one?" the leader of the mercenaries said and pointed at Ianto.

"He's my problem, just do as I say. Your payment will be forwarded when I get him to safety."

With that the Master moved again, along with Ianto, following the psychic trace of the TARDIS.

Once there he would rid himself of Ianto Jones and it would be just himself and the Doctor.

* * *

><p>Jack and the others burst out of the building and collapsed to the floor, dragging in much wanted oxygen.<p>

It was the first explosion that made them all sit up; the second made them stand and look in shock.

The door they had left only minutes ago was now a twisted metal chasm.

Jack was up first and would have run into the chasm if Doctor Stoneleigh hadn't grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me!" he yelled. "Ianto and the Doctor are inside!"

Doctor Stoneleigh shook his head. "No Jack, think about? Why would the Master destroy a building with himself in it?"

Jack blinked and then an awful thought came to him. "No, oh no...he can't."

He began running but the world in front of him turned fiery red and blackness descended.

* * *

><p>The Master could almost smell the TARDIS now and when the blue box came into sight, he smiled.<p>

"Nearly there, Si'arila," he said to the Doctor, who was once again beginning to stir.

He stopped, forcing Ianto to stop. "If you don't mind," he said and pushed the Doctor into Ianto's arms and began rummaging in the Doctor's pockets.

He let out a soft 'ha' and pulled out a key; it wasn't likely that the TARDIS was going to let him in willingly.

He was about to put the key in the lock, when a bullet bit deep into the wood and a voice said.

"And where do you think you are going with my property?"

* * *

><p>Authors note:<p>

**Translation**

_Eresh'ala, isha sies tia r'esa mas_- Doctor, you need to calm down

_T'ara re mah_- Humans hurt me

_Efi_- easy

_Re'ah_- peace

_Si'arila/Inari_- beloved


	24. Chapter 24

The Master turned slowly a look of contempt on his face; like he was going to be cowed by a human.

"Well, well, if it isn't the human who thinks he can control a Time Lord."

"Be quiet!" White Coat snapped and another bullet bit the dirt at the Master's feet.

He snapped his fingers and armed men appeared and dragged the Master away from the TARDIS and snatched the key from the Master's hands.

"Interesting, all my attempts to get into this machine and all it took was a simple key."

He moved over to the TARDIS and placed the key in the lock and turned, but nothing happened. He turned back to the Master, who was smirking.

"Interesting, perhaps it works on DNA recognition...perhaps its driver."

He gestured to one of his men, who wrenched the Doctor from Ianto's grip and dragged him over to the TARDIS and tried again...nothing.

White Coat frowned and looked over at the Master. "How does this key work?"

The Master said nothing and this annoyed White Coat. "Perhaps some persuasion?"

He narrowed his eyes. "You care for my property and don't lie. I remember what happened in that alternate world. Wake him up."

One of the guards slapped the Doctor hard but to no effect. The same guard repeated the action and this time got the result White Coat wanted and the Doctor gasped back into consciousness and began struggling.

"Now," he said and took out his own weapon, aimed and fired.

* * *

><p>The Doctor let out a gasp as consciousness rushed back and he instantly began to struggle against the hold of the two guards...well he did until a shot rang out and pain burnt through his thigh.<p>

He couldn't stop the scream of pain as the bullet tore through his flesh and he would have collapsed if the two guards hadn't been holding him.

He was vaguely aware of people shouting through the veil of pain, but it faded away when the pain overwhelmed him.

He felt himself slipping away from his own body, slipping towards the darkness...well he was until pain brought him back and he cried out again.

* * *

><p>"No!" both the Master and Ianto screamed together as the Doctor collapsed, blood pouring from a gaping hole in his thigh.<p>

White Coat turned from the Doctor and spoke to the Master. "If you want it to live, I suggest you open this machine."

The Master glared at White Coat and snarled. "I will kill you for this."

White Coat smiled. "I think you should open this machine before my property bleeds to death."

To prove his point, he placed his foot over the Doctor's wound and pressed.

The cry of pain from the Doctor cut through the Master's head like a blade. "All right!" yelled and approached the TARDIS.

Cautiously he touched the wood and felt the TARDIS rumbled her anger at him and her fear for her pilot.

_Master/Hate/White Coat/Destroy/Doctor/Heal_

"_I know you hate me, but don't think of me. Think of the Doctor, revenge later_."

The TARDIS rumbled again.

_Revenge/Time/Patience._

There was an audible click and the door swung open.

* * *

><p>The Master was shoved out of the way as White Coat stepped inside.<p>

A blast of cold air threatened to push him back, but he ignored it and the floor vibrated under his feet.

He looked around the chamber and said. "Bring them in."

He walked up the ramp and ran a hand over the consol and received a shock.

"So, you're a sentient machine? Connected to my property no doubt. It will be fascinating to see what happens when I rip you to pieces."

He turned his attention back to his property, who was being carried into the TARDIS, closely followed by the Master and Ianto.

"I assume this machine has a medical facility? I suggest you make sure it doesn't die. I would rather have two of a kind than one."

He ignored the Master's snarled response and began studying the console once more.

* * *

><p>The Doctor let out a cry as he was roughly dumped on the bed and the Master snarled at the guards.<p>

They ignored him and stepped back, allowing the Master and Ianto access.

"Ni'ala," the Doctor groaned.

"Hush, Eresh'ala."

"La si innai... y'easah mah," the Doctor moaned.

The Master paled and swallowed back bile. "Nai ."

The Doctor somehow forced himself up and grabbed the Master's bloodied hand. "La na!" he grated.

The Master shook his head. "Nai, Si'arila...y'esh."

He turned to Ianto and said. "The yellow button and the blue button, press them both at once."

* * *

><p>Ianto blinked; he hadn't understood the words spoken between the two Time Lords, but he could understand the meaning of it.<p>

He found the two buttons and pressed them; he didn't care about the Master's feelings, but he cared about Jack and Jack would be heart-broken.

So he did what the Master said and pushed the buttons that would keep the Doctor alive.

The whirr of machinery filled the air and a hole opened in the wall and the table slide inside, cutting off the Doctor's pleas.

It was only then that the Master sagged against the other table.

The two guards stepped forward.

"Where did it go? What is it doing?" one of them barked.

"It's a life-support device. It supports him as he heals. He's not going anywhere."

The guards said nothing and they were herded back into the consol room.

* * *

><p>White Coat looked up when they were shoved back in.<p>

"I assume it will take time for it to heal...fine. Now, I believe we should be on the move. Show me how this machine flies."

The Master shook his head.

"Please...I can just as easily do with one unique piece of property. Either of you are dispensable, and I think killing a wounded animal is far more economical than killing the healthy one."

The Master looked at White Coat and Ianto could fell the hatred radiating off him.

Without a word the Master moved round the consol and the TARDIS engines started.

_Patience/Time/Revenge_, the TARDIS echoed in the Master's head.

White Coat took out his phone and dialled a specific number.

* * *

><p>Jack shook his head to clear the darkness of unconsciousness and the first thing he heard was the sound of his phone ringing.<p>

He blanched when he heard the voice, but it was the sound of a familiar engine that made his stomach turn.

"I thank you for bringing my property's machine, it saved me the task of torturing it to find its location...goodbye Captain."

"No!" he yelled and sprinted.

He rounded the corner just in time to see the TARDIS disappear.

He skidded to a halt and fell painfully to his knees...he'd won.

White Coat had everything...the Doctor, the Master, Ianto and the TARDIS

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

**Translation**

_La si innai... y'easah mah_- End the pain, kill me

_Nai, Si'arila...y'esh_ - No beloved...never

_La na_- end it

_Ni'ala_- Master

Eresh'ala- Doctor


	25. Chapter 25

_**The TARDIS does something shocking...**_

The Master added the blow to the long list he already had; oh he was going to make them pay.

Three days they had been stuck in the Vortex and no matter how many times he said it was the TARDIS refusing to co-operate, White Coat didn't believe him.

At least they had food and water; but that was only because the TARDIS had nothing against Ianto Jones. He had no doubt they would all be floating in the Vortex if Mr Jones was not on board.

The bruises from the last beating were just starting to fade, but were now joined by new ones.

He was desperate to get to the med-bay and see if the Doctor was healing.

The bond between himself and the Doctor had receded and he was scared that it had been broken by the life-support; he had no way of knowing if the Doctor was still his Doctor.

He was distracted from his thoughts by White Coat.

"Do you still persist in the lie that this machine is capable of disobeying orders from one of its masters?"

The Master glared at White Coat. "I've told you, this isn't my 'machine' as you put it. Its pilot is the Doctor."

White Coat let out an irritated breath. "Tell me, were your entire race inveterate liars. Why would a race that was so powerful build such uncontrollable machines?"

"It's not uncontrollable. It just doesn't like you or me."

"Then we shall have to disturb my property, since it seems this machine will only fly for it."

The Master started. "No, he won't be healed!"

White Coat considered the Master's outburst. "How long until it has healed?"

The Master scowled. "I don't know because you won't let me near the med-bay and he is not an it!"

"Very well, shall we go to the med-bay?"

* * *

><p>The Doctor was surrounded by warm white light and the sound of distant singing filled his ears.<p>

The TARDIS...his TARDIS was singing to him.

He sighed and tried to sit up, but found himself restrained by invisible hands.

"No, my thief, the time is coming."

"Time?"

"Time for it to be ended."

Before he could finish, the warmth and the light began to fade away and the harsher light of the med-bay caused him to blinked and screw his eyes in discomfort.

The first face he saw was the Master and that set his hearts into a staccato of panic...the Master...what was he doing on the TARDIS?

The next face he saw sent his hearts into overdrive...how had he got on board! Had the Master brought him on?

White Coat looked at the panel above the Doctor. "Well, it seems my property is well enough."

He gestured to the two guards who pushed both the Master and Ianto out of the way and dragged the Doctor off the bed.

The Doctor let out a yelp that was half-pain and half- fear.

He looked at the Master and the Master recoiled; the look the Doctor had given him was not one of help me but one of "what the hell have you done?"

There was no love, only the contempt the Doctor had for him. The Master knew then that he had lost the Doctor...his Doctor.

But he knew and he was certain of it, that when it came down to it, the Doctor would choose him over White Coat.

* * *

><p>The TARDIS let out a warning rumble as the Doctor was shoved into the console room.<p>

White Coat ignored it and hauled the Doctor over to the console.

"Make this machine work."

The Doctor said nothing but shook his head.

White Coat sighed. "This stubborn streak, it seems to run through your species like a disease. Do I really have to resort to violence? Shoot Mr Jones will you."

"No!" the Doctor cried.

The shot that rang out seared into the Doctor's hearts and he heard Ianto fall to the ground.

"You'll pay for that," the Doctor snarled.

"He's not dead, but he may yet be. Now, make this machine work.

"No...don't!" Ianto managed to shout.

The Doctor looked at Ianto, sadness and anger flowing over him in a wash of guilt.

"I'm sorry."

He began to move round the console and went to set the TARDIS in motion.

None of them were expecting what happened next.

The panel nearest the Doctor opened suddenly and before the Doctor could react, golden light poured from it and caught the Doctor in a gilded lasso.

He stiffened and was pulled towards it and the golden light began to pour into the Doctor's eyes, ears and mouth.

* * *

><p>The Master had done nothing when Ianto had been shot; it didn't matter to him.<p>

But when the panel had opened and the light had begun to pour from it and into the Doctor, he did act then.

He moved further away from the console and made himself as inconspicuous as possible, his hearts racing in fear.

He knew exactly what the golden light was and he knew what it meant.

The TARDIS had acted and had released the one thing every Time Lord feared.

The golden light stopped as suddenly as it had appeared.

The Doctor straightened and it appeared he was standing on top of a draught, as his clothes and hair were moving slightly.

He looked up and his eyes were no longer brown but molten gold...a vengeful god had just been born.


	26. Chapter 26

Nobody moved as the god blinked and took in his surrounding and then stepped away from the console.

Someone moved then.

One of the guards opened fire, but the bullets never hit their target.

They hit an invisible wall and fell to the floor, tinkling like copper trinkets.

The god looked at the bullets and then at the guard and said in a bored sounding voice. "Be gone."

The guard let out a scream that was cut-off when he winked out of existence.

The other guards instead of taking it as a warning began to fire at the god. The results were the same and the bullets fell harmlessly to the floor.

However, this time the god gave his full attention to the guards and his eyes burnt brighter.

"I said, be gone," he snarled and this time the men's screams were not cut-off and they never winked out of existence.

They burnt, twisting and writhing in a golden light.

The god observed them with cold dispassion and turned away before the burnt shells crumbled into dust and were blown away by the breeze that seemed to surround him.

He then noticed White Coat, who had been silently observing his property.

"Butcher!" he spat. "All you want is power, power over something that is not yours to have."

* * *

><p>White Coat appeared to be unfazed by the all-powerful creature in front of him. He wasn't going to let something he saw as property gain the upper-hand...time to bring it in line.<p>

He reached inside his pocket and brought out the collar, its links rattling like audible reminders of its purpose.

"You know what this and you know I will use it. Stop this and take this machine where I want it to go."

He was expecting his property to be cowed by the sight of the collar; as it had done in the past

He frowned when he heard laughter; not from his property, but from the Master.

* * *

><p>The Master had watched from his hiding place and only emerged when he saw the god's focus was on the humans.<p>

He couldn't stop a laugh escaping from his lips when White Coat had produced some sort of collar and had ordered the omnipotent being in front of him to obey him.

"Do you think he's some kind of dog that you can shout heel at and it will blindly come to you," he said as he walked back up the ramp and stood between White Coat and the god.

"Rassilon, they thought I was arrogant. Don't you see, he's not a scared cur that you can kick at your leisure. He's a god and it's you that should be obeying him."

With that he turned to the god, who was watching him with uncomfortable intensity.

The Master stopped for a few moments, just to gather his wits and the courage to face a god.

"Doesn't that feel good, all that power. The whole of time and space is yours to destroy and re-create how you want."

The Master adopted his most humble attitude and knelt before the god.

"Let me share in your glory and I will serve you eternally."

He looked up and stared directly into the molten eyes of a god.

The god seemed to be considering the Master's words and to the shock of the Master, he let out a snort of derision.

"Liar!" he hissed. "As soon as my guard is down, you would snatch the power for yourself. You will never change Master."

* * *

><p>The Master felt it then; the increase in the noise of the drums, until it felt like they were becoming his very hearts beat.<p>

Then he felt the pull of something else and he paled...the vortex!

"No!" he cried. "Please, I won't usurp you."

The doors of the TARDIS opened and he staggered back as he felt the pull of the inevitable.

"The pretender shall sit in the dust and he will be raised from the dirt. The drums call for war and for a while he will be king of all. The end of time waits for him and the true heir shall be his downfall."

The god raised a hand and a stream of golden light hit the Master and he was propelled out of the door which shut behind him with a loud finality.

There was rumble that sounded way too much like a satisfied sound.

"Destiny calls us all," the god said.

* * *

><p>White Coat had decided that it would be better to retreat and find a safe haven inside this machine until it landed and he could escape.<p>

He would have to consider how he could capture a god.

He only managed a few steps before a wall appeared directly in front of him. He turned found himself back where he was standing and facing a deity.

"Humanity," the god hissed. "You stink of corruption and violence. I see your future...do you want to see yours?"

White Coat moved then, but it was too late.

Hands reached out and grabbed his head and fire burnt through his mind.

Years flashed through his mind...years of success and money and power; but it changed as war descended and he found himself imprisoned and tortured and then...

He began screaming then and a smile appeared on the god's face.

"I am your judge and your jury and I find you guilty as charged, and I shall be your executioner," the god snarled.

The light from the god's eyes began to glow brighter and White Coat began to tremble and then began to convulse.

A manic grin spread across the god's face as he poured death into White Coat...then a voice broke through his delight.

"Stop this...please!"


	27. Chapter 27

Ianto had been fading in and out of consciousness and had been a distant observer of the events that happened. He felt his chest tighten and knew that this could be his last breath.

He faded into the darkness as the thing that the Master had called a god toyed with White Coat...well he thought it should be darkness.

Instead he found himself standing in a bright white room, and was someone talking to him?

"_You must stop him_."

He found himself answering back. "I don't talk to someone I can't see."

"_You see me, I am all around you_," came the whispered reply.

It was definitely a female voice and Ianto's eyes widened. "TARDIS?"

"_Yes, you must stop him_."

"Why, White Coat deserves to die and the Master got what was coming to him."

There was silence and Ianto thought that he really had been hearing things and that this was a weird version of the afterlife.

"_The vengeance is mine, the guilt is mine...it was a mistake to let it loose_."

"You created it, can't you take it back? You did before."

"_I cannot force it, it must be given freely_."

"Well that's not likely to happen. He's kind of enjoying it."

"_There is part of him that may still be Time Lord, still the Doctor. I cannot reach it but a human can_."

Ianto frowned. "Me, don't you mean Jack?"

"_No, Ianto Jones. The captain is of the vortex. To bring them together would be a mistake. You are only human and the Doctor loves humanity, despite their failings_."

"But how...I can't..."

* * *

><p>He found himself back in the console room, still taking the same breath...god it hurt. But that was good; pain meant he was still alive, in pain but still alive.<p>

The screams of a dying man filled his ears and he painfully got to his feet and blinking away sweat, he focused on the deity that was slowly killing White Coat.

"Stop this...please!" he shouted.

The god's head snapped round and stared at the thing that had dared to give him an order.

"Human's," he hissed. "Five minutes out of the primordial soup and they think they are masters of all."

He gave White Coat a look of disdain and said. "Death would be too quick a punishment for you. I change your future and give you my version of hell."

He let go of White Coat but he never made the floor as he winked out of existence. The god sniffed once and turned his attention to other matters.

"Humanity thinks themselves masters of all. I will how them who is master."

The light in his eyes began to burn brighter and he began to glow as unlimited power began to flow through his body.

He spoke, more to himself than anything. "Time run backwards, back...back to the beginning."

Ianto had to hold to the railing as the TARDIS shuddered and groaned.

The god hissed. "You will obey me. I am lord and master of all."

His eyes flashed and the rotor began to move, much faster than it had ever done.

* * *

><p>The TARDIS shook under Ianto's feet and he knew they were in flight...where were they going?<p>

Then it came to him, as the words the god had spoken sank in; he was going back in time...he was going back in Earth's time.

He was going to...oh no...he had to stop him, even if it meant his own life.

He pulled himself up, grimacing against the pain. He took unsteady steps up the ramp and had to stop when the TARDIS trembled again.

He took a deep breath and stepped in front of someone who could erase him from existence with the twitch of an eyebrow.

"You can't do this, it's wrong."

Ianto swallowed back fear as molten eyes focused on him.

"Don't waste your last moments of existence on useless words," the god snarled and then ignored Ianto.

But Ianto wasn't going to be ignored; he had to try.

"If I'm going to be dead anyway, then it's up to me how I live my last moments. So, I'm going to talk and you...oh mighty one are going to listen. Yes, humans are vain, greedy, selfish, murderous, duplicitous and untrustworthy. But does that mean they deserve to have never existed. There must a part of you still in there Doctor."

Ianto paused then, looking into those molten eyes, hoping that there was spark of something, anything remotely Doctor-ish; but there was nothing.

He carried on speaking as the TARDIS rumbled and groaned beneath his feet.

"You can't blame all humans for the actions of one. What about all those humans that have never heard of you? Are they as guilty as he was? All those mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, wives, husbands, sisters, brothers and lovers. Are all of them guilty? Did they torture you, beat you, and rip the ones you loved from you?"

He stopped again when he thought he saw something in those eyes, but he was wrong.

The god snarled and Ianto found himself at the bottom of the ramp, pain exploding over his body.

He let out a groan. "I tried, there's no Doctor left."

The TARDIS let out what sound like mournful sigh.

Ianto jumped when he felt something in his hand. He looked down and his eyes went wide with shock.

He held the object up to his face...he knew what it was. But how had it got here, it was locked safely in Jack's office, wasn't it?

"_Do you think he had not thought of using such a thing before? If you cannot reach him...then you will have to kill him_."


	28. Chapter 28

Ianto stared at the god-forsaken object in his hand. "No...I can't...I won't. It's murder."

"_Mercy killing_," the TARDIS replied.

Ianto shook his head. "Even if I wanted too, which I don't, I wouldn't get near him. He's a god. I think he'll see me coming."

The TARDIS rumbled again. "_I will distract him, but you must kill him. It is the only way. If the power will not be given back freely then only death can release it. Whatever you see or hear, do not hesitate. You will only have one chance_."

Ianto closed his eyes and said a silent 'I'm sorry' to Jack and nodded. With a grunt of pain he pulled himself up and tried to ignore not just the pain but the cold of the glass in his hand.

He moved slowly up the ramp, acutely aware that although the thing that called itself a god had its back turned could turn a whisper of a sound.

It was then that the TARDIS acted and it almost worked.

The TARDIS let out a long tremulous whine that grabbed the god's attention.

The god hissed. "Do not try and trick me with emotion...I have none. Humanity will be expunged."

Then the god's eyes narrowed and he whipped round, just as Ianto was drawing back to strike.

He never made it as the god snarled and light streamed from his hand and engulfed Ianto and he fell dead.

"Stupid mortal," the god growled and turned back to what he was doing. "Now, where was I before I was rudely interrupted...?"

* * *

><p>It was then that the TARDIS made her real move.<p>

It had pained her to lie to the human; pained her that she had to use him as a sacrificial lamb.

She had lied to the human; she knew he would never get near the god.

But she needed the distraction to do what she had to do...what choice did she have?

She had no choice at all.

It was hard, almost impossible in fact, to surprise a god. But she did and before he could put up any defences, she opened a panel on her console and an arc of electric blue hit the god square in the chest.

It latched on like a leech and brightened as the TARDIS began to retrieve what was rightfully hers.

She ignored the cries of the god and then she ignored the cries of her thief when she felt him return to himself.

She closed her ears to the screams; knowing that she had to take every last drop of power.

It seemed like an eternity before the lightning cut off and the panel snapped shut and the Doctor fell to the floor.

Silence fell inside the chamber, only the sound of the TARDIS engines filled the air.

* * *

><p>The Doctor let out a groan and opened his eyes, just a crack.<p>

The first thing he saw was the fuzzy shape of a body...what?

He sat up and shook his head to try and clear the static from his brain. He blinked and finally his vision cleared, but when it did, he wished he'd been blind.

"No," he choked out and crawled over to the body but it was already growing cold.

What had happened?

He looked round in panic, looking for an assailant but found no-one.

Ten minutes later he was still sitting there, pulling absently at his hair. Why couldn't he remember?

Then he saw something glinting in the light of the TARDIS. He moved then and when he saw what is was, a horrifying thought welled up in his head.

Dear god...now he knew. He must have gotten loose again.

But this time he had done something unforgiveable...he'd murdered Ianto. Yes...that's what must have happened.

His dark side must have broken loose and poor Ianto must have been trying to stop him...no more than stop him...kill him.

He must have killed him before he had chance.

He looked once more at thing on the floor, then at the body of Ianto and his stomach turned...what to do?

He didn't think he had the courage to tell Jack...not this.

Then there was only one thing for it; only one course of action.

He picked up the glass tube and moved over to the console and began flicking switches and twisting dials.

Yes, he knew he was breaking rules that should never be broken, but he didn't care. By then he wouldn't be able to.

He pressed one more button and then picked up the glass tube and looked at the innocuous liquid inside.

The TARDIS shuddered and he knew it was beginning.

"Just to make sure you can't stop it," he said. He ducked under the console and ripped out a thick cable.

* * *

><p>The TARDIS squealed her displeasure.<p>

"_What are you doing_?"

"Doing something good. Now shush."

He pulled another cable and the TARDIS was no longer in his head.

He moved away from the console and looked down at the body of Ianto.

He lifted the tube and plunged the needle into his neck.

Within seconds his legs went from under him and landed painfully on the floor; but he didn't care.

He smiled as he felt time reversing and he let out a sigh when he saw the body take in a gasp of air.

* * *

><p>Ianto took in a huge gasp of air as life rushed back into him. He shot up and the first thing he saw was the Doctor.<p>

There was a sad smile on the Doctor's face and were those tears.

But it was when he spoke that he knew.

"Have a good life Ianto Jones and make sure you tell him you love him every day and tell Jack...I'm sorry."

Ianto went to speak but the TARDIS began to fade around him.

* * *

><p>Gwen was sitting at her desk, wishing she could do more than sit around.<p>

It had been three days since the TARDIS had disappeared in Zimbabwe and they had been forced to leave.

Three days since Jack had gone into his quarters, she hadn't seen him since and it had been left to her and Doctor Stoneleigh to clear up the mess.

So she wasn't prepared for the rift alarm blaring into life.

The Rift...it was active!

It at least had the effect of bring Jack out of his hole.

He'd not even reached the bank of computers when a flash of light blinded him and Gwen.

They could only stand with stunned looks on their faces as the light faded and a bewildered Ianto was standing inside the Hub.

Jack only just had time to catch Ianto before he collapsed and the rift alarm was still going.

Gwen tore her eyes away from the sight of Ianto. Her eyes widened as she looked at the reading.

"Jack, the Rift, its going crazy. Something's coming through...dear god, it's coming in hot and its going to crash right in the middle of the Plas!"


	29. Chapter 29

The Doctor could hear the squeals and whines of the TARDIS at it tore out of the rift.

He pulled in air through almost paralyzed lungs.

"Too...late...old...girl."

The TARDIS let out another squeal and the Doctor felt her try and bolster his failing body.

He drew in another agonising breath.

"No, no...regeneration...finished...sorry...extinction...justice."

Another squeal.

He managed a weak laugh but it was cut short by a cough and he tasted blood...not long now.

"At...least...we'll...be...together...eh...old...girl...a mad...man...and his...wooden...box."

He fell silent then as his muscle finally seized and fluid began to fill them. His respiratory bypass kicked in; a vain attempt to help.

Soon it would reach his brain and it would be finished.

He hardly felt the impact as the TARDIS hit the water and he could no longer hear the squeals of the TARDIS nor feel her distress as she felt her thief slipping away.

He never heard the hammering on the door, nor the TARDIS door opening and someone falling in with a rush of water.

Nor did he see or feel someone taking him into their arms...he was too far gone.

He never heard someone calling his name and then his world burst into golden light.

* * *

><p>The ground was shaking under their feet as they ran and once again huge cracks were appearing on the paving.<p>

Unlike last time, this was the middle of the day and tourists and residents were scattering like panicked sheep.

A crack of thunder told them that whatever it was had entered this dimension.

They skidded to a halt as people screamed and looked up at the sky.

"Oh no," they both said together as another crack of thunder filled the air.

The thunder was accompanied by a familiar blue wooden box; except it was on fire and was moving at fighter plane speed.

It seemed to shudder and then began dropping like a bomb.

"Get down!" Jack screamed, fear knotting his guts.

People were going to die and there was nothing he could.

He watched as the TARDIS continued to plummet and then jumped when it suddenly veered off...away from the plaza.

* * *

><p>Jack's heart raced...if it veered away, then the Doctor must be inside and alive and he hoped uninjured.<p>

But he wouldn't be for much longer as the TARDIS was heading straight for the bay.

The sound it made when it hit the water was akin to innumerable mines all detonating at once. Water spouted up like a geyser and steam billowed high into the sky.

Jack and Gwen could only watch along with the crowds who had now stopped running.

It was only when the TARDIS began sinking into the cold waters of the bay did they move.

"This is an emergency broadcast to all Unit personnel, Code Red, repeat Code Red...the Phoenix has fallen I repeat...the Phoenix has fallen!" Jack yelled into his com.

With that he sprinted across the plaza and leapt onto a speed boat that had been abandoned.

He didn't even wait for Gwen and powered away and straight towards the cloud of steam.

It seemed to take forever to get to it and he killed the engine and quickly stripping off his coat and shirt he dived into the cold waters.

Swimming faster than he ever had he grabbed hold of the frame of the TARDIS.

He hammered on the door and was surprised when the door sprang open and he fell in with a rush of water and the door slammed shut just as his feet passed the threshold.

He coughed away water and stood up; expecting to see the Doctor, possibly injured but alive.

What he did see shattered his heart.

* * *

><p>Lying against one of the struts was the Doctor and he looked lifeless.<p>

He was over in a second and his heart nearly stopped.

The Doctor was pale, too pale and there was blue tinge to his lips. "No."

He gathered the Doctor in his arms, hoping for some kind of response...nothing. It was then that he spotted the glass phial and inside the phial was a drop of honey coloured liquid.

"What have you done," he whispered and pulled the Doctor closer.

Then he felt it, the faintest of breathes; a beacon in the storm of Jack's emotions...he knew what he had to do.

"Please forgive me Doctor," he said softly and he kissed the Doctor and poured his own life energy into him.

He lay the Doctor down and waited.

The Doctor suddenly jerked and Jack expected him to at least open his eyes, which he did, but other than that he didn't move.

"Doctor?"

No response.

"Doctor?"

Again, no response.

Jack moved closer and looked into the Doctor's eyes and he let out a sad sigh.

It seemed like an eternity later that Jack felt the TARDIS move...UNIT.

He gathered the Doctor in his arms, trying to leach warmth into his friend; not that it would make any difference.

"We'll soon have you somewhere warm," he said to the unresponsive Time Lord and only looked up when the door opened and he gave the person who entered a sad smile.

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks Later<em>

Ianto stepped back into the Hub for the first time since...well best not to dwell on that.

Memories of the fight between himself and Jack when he'd had the courage to tell him what had happened still hurt and he'd stayed away.

But then he got a call from Gwen.

The first person he saw was Gwen. She smiled, but it was tinged with worry.

"Is there any...?" he began.

Gwen shook her head.

He sighed and walked down the stairs and into the med-bay and saw Martha and then he saw her patient.

He looked so pale and fragile, so unlike the vivacious personality he'd met and eternity ago, before things had gone to hell.

Martha turned as he stood next to her.

"Where's Jack?"

"Chasing false hope," was all she said.

"He's getting worse, isn't he?" Ianto said and stared at the Doctor, machines bleeping and monitoring.

Martha shook her head. "I wish he was it would make the decision easy. He's still the same, he's alive but that's all. The body's still functioning, the hearts are beating the lungs are still breathing."

She stopped then and stroked the Doctor's face.

"But it's not him," Ianto finished for her.

She nodded. "Even then, if by some miracle he wakes up or Jack finds the hope he's chasing...what then? That stuff did so much damage, his brain his mind could be beyond repair. He could be a vegetable and if it were up to me, I'd end this now."

Ianto looked at her then. "Euthanasia?"

"He told me once, that on his home planet if one of their kind was so damaged whether by accident or illness and every path had been sought to find a cure, then euthanasia was seen as the kindest act. Oh, it wasn't taken lightly, it had to go through their legal system and in the end it was the decision of the family backed by the law. But Jack is the closest thing he has to family and there are no Gallifreyan Courts."

"Too right," a voice said behind them and they turned.

* * *

><p>Jack was standing in the doorway, dirty and cut and looking exhausted.<p>

"Get out," he said.

When they didn't move he roared. "Get out!"

"Come on, Martha, "Ianto said and took her hand and left.

Jack sat down beside the Doctor and took hold of an unmoving and unfeeling hand in his dirty, blood stained one.

With the other he took out a small bottle.

"Im sorry, but I can't let you go. The world needs you, this universe needs you...I need you."

Removing his hand he opened the Doctor's mouth and poured the sickly looking viscous liquid into it. He massaged the Doctor's throat to make him swallow and then sat back and waited.

He knew what was going to happen, the person he'd got the liquid from had told him in no uncertain.

The price he had to pay further down the line would be worth it...worth whatever the price was, so he could get back the person he loved...eventually.

The Doctor let out a gurgling breath and the machines went crazy, alarm going into over-drive.

That brought Martha, Gwen and Ianto running.

They all stopped in shock when they found Jack holding the Doctor in his arms, tears rolling down his face.

They were even more shocked when the Doctor spoke, but the words were spoken in a child's voice.

"Where am I?"

"Ssh, it's all right," Jack said.

The Doctor began to panic and tore himself away from Jack. "Who are you!"

**To be continued in 'Clean Slate'**


End file.
